Tales of the Rangers
by Brown-in-the-Black
Summary: Set both in the future and several months after my story, Guardians. Chapter 12 up. The Big Damn Rescue begins. Can they get there in time to save Inara and Roberta?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. (Except for Maxine and the rest of my OC's. they're mine) I'm just playing. No money being made.

Continuing on the storyline I started with "New Blood " and "Guardians" Read those first so you will know who is who and what has happened in the 'Verse.

Warning: This storyline includes 'gasp' fem slash. It won't be graphic but I know some are offended by any depiction of homosexuality. If you don't like this kind of thing... stop reading right now.

AN: First chapter in this arc... Takes place both in the future and a month and a half post Guardians.

Tales of the Rangers

Chapter One

"Tell me a story, Momma," the little boy said as he plopped himself down on the couch beside his very pregnant mother.

"What kind of story, Hobie?" the mother asked.

"How you and Daddy met."

Xue Li Washburn-Baxter smiled at her five year old, "I've told you that story a million times..."

The blonde haired little boy rolled his eyes and then huffed in frustration, "Fine..." he pouted.

Before the pout could progress to a full out tantrum, Hobie was distracted by the front door opening.

"Daddy!" Hobie cried out as his father entered the cottage the small family called home when they weren't in the black.

Scott smiled at his son and scooped him into his arms, "How's my boy today?"

"Shiny, Daddy," the boy replied.

"Have you been listening to your Ma'?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good boy," Scott Baxter replied as he took off his gun belt and hung it from a hook on the wall. He stepped over to the couch and leaned over to kiss his wife, depositing Hobie next to her, "how are you feeling, boa-bei?"

"Fat," Xue replied, "And I think your daughter has been taking dancing lessons from River invitro. I swear if she kicks my kidneys one more time..." Xue's triad was cut off by another kiss from her husband.

"I love you," Scott said as he pulled away.

"You better, buster. Since you knocked me up again."

"Ha, ha," Scott grinned as he sat next to his wife, "You're just mad because River won't let you work, eight months pregnant..."

"There is that, Husband," Xue agreed.

"Story, Momma..." Hobie said. Trying to get things back on track. Scott tickled his son, causing the boy to giggle and squirm.

"Story?" Scott asked.

Xue nodded, "Wanted to hear about how we met again."

"That old story?" Scott replied. The smile on his face hiding the pain he felt inside when he thought back to when he had been a slave.

After almost ten years, Xue could still see the pain in her man's eyes, "How about another story, Baby," she said, "How about when we found your cousins?"

"Which ones?" Hobie asked.

Xue chuckled slightly, "Alissa and Mike."

"Okay!" Hobie agreed as he settled into his fathers arms.

"It all began about eight years ago..." Xue began.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Kaylee, you are so beautiful," Beth Frye gushed as she gazed at her youngest in her wedding dress.

Kaylee pinked up slightly.

"I totally agree," Reagan Tam added.

"You're jus' sayin that," Kaylee replied.

"Nonsense, Kaylee," Inara said with a sweet smile, "You are radiant."

Kaylee grinned at her Maid of Honor, "Thanks, Nara."

River, Kaylee's sister Jenny and Jess nodded. Xue simply grinned.

"We all set in here?" Thomas Frye asked as he came into the room the girls were using to get ready.

"Almost, Daddy," Kaylee replied.

"Shepherd is waitin. Might we get this shindig on the road afore your intended passes out at the altar," Tom grinned.

Reagan and River both giggled.

Kaylee took a deep breath which was kind of hard thanks to the corset top of her dress, "I'm ready."

XXXXXXXXXX

Simon was sweating and it wasn't because the church was hot. He was going to marry Kaylee today.

And he was more scared now than he had been breaking River out of the Academy.

"Doc, will you relax?" Mal whispered next to him.

"Sorry," Simon replied as he ran a finger under his collar.

Mal smirked at the younger man, "Kaylee ain't gonna leave you hangin. Girl's been dreamin o' this day ever since you seat foot on Serenity."

Simon looked at his best man and nodded, "I know that in my head..."

"Aw hell, Simon," Jayne grinned from his place beside Mal, "Just say the words and you'll be fine. Nothin to it."

"Then why don't you say them with my sister?" Simon snarked back.

Jayne sputtered and Mal grinned.

"Don't be pickin on him too bad," Robert Frye said from his spot further down the line. The Sheriff had been recruited to be in the wedding party on the grooms side since it seemed lately that most of Serenity's crew was female. It was also why Bester was on Simon's side of the party as well. Still reeling a bit from his disowning, Scott Baxter rounded out the grooms side of the wedding party.

"Will you shut up," Zoë whispered from her seat in the front row. Next to her, Maxine just nodded. Next to the two women sat Gabriel Tam who nodded in agreement.

Just then, Beth Frye and Reagan Tam made their way down the aisle to take their seats. Gabriel took his wife's arm and smiled. It had been a long time leading up to this day.

The shepherd took his place behind the altar and nodded to the organist. Soon the strains of the classic wedding march began. All eyes in the church turned to the front of the building.

First down the aisle was Xue, smiling in her pale yellow dress. As she took her place across from Scott, she grinned at her step-moms. A row back, Roberta Williams grinned at the girl and gave Xue a discrete thumbs up. Beside her, Mia Slater smiled.

Next down the aisle was Jessie Clark. Followed by Jenny, River and then in her role as maid of honor, Inara.

All the women wore pale yellow chiffon mid length dresses and the men in dark suits. As she took her place on the altar, Inara smiled at Mal. He really did look good in a suit.

The music changed and at the head of the aisle stood Kaylee on her father's arm. Simon's mouth opened in shock. Forcing Mal to close it for him.

Kaylee's dress consisted of a white beaded corset top blending into a matching chiffon skirt that flowed into a long train behind her. A thin veil covered her face and a tiara of flowers was woven into her hair.

Simon thought she was the most beautiful woman in the 'Verse.

Tom and Kaylee reached the altar and Tom handed his daughter off to her soon to be husband.

The shepherd smiled, "Dearly beloved. We are gathered her this day to join Simon Tam and Kaywinit Lee Frye in the bonds of holy matrimony. Who gives this woman?"

"I do," Tom replied, smiling.

"Very well. Marriage is..."

Simon zoned out as the shepherd said his words. His attention was focused solely on Kaylee as she stood with him. She likewise gazed into his eyes, a wide smile on her face.

Simon was roused from his trance by an elbow from Mal, "Doc..."

"What?" Simon whispered.

The shepherd grinned, "I said... Do you, Simon take this woman, Kaylee to be your lawfully wedded wife. For richer, for poorer. In sickness and in health. For however you both shall live?"

"I do," Simon said with more than a little emotion in his voice. Reagan was openly crying as was Beth. Even Maxine wiped away a tear. Zoë just seemed to be blinking a lot.

The shepherd turned to Kaylee, "Do you, Kaylee take Simon to be your lawfully wedded husband. For richer, for poorer. In sickness and in health. For however you both shall live?"

"I sure do!" Kaylee grinned.

The Shepherd looked to Mal, "The rings, please."

Mal held out his hand, holding the pair of wedding bands that Simon had picked out.

Simon picked up Kaylee's ring. He looked deep into her eyes, "Kaylee. I have loved you ever since I first set eyes upon you. Love was something I didn't think I would find when I was on the run. You made a difficult time both bearable and a time I will cherish. You were always there for me. Even when I did put my foot in my mouth. Kaylee, this ring symbolizes my love for you." Carefully, he slid it on her finger.

Kaylee blinked back tears of her own and smiled, "Simon. I thought you were the most swai thing I'd seen in near on forever. As we got to know each other. Even though you riled me up sometimes. I knew I loved you. And I want to spend the rest o' my life with you." with her words, Kaylee slid Simon's ring onto his finger.

"By the power invested in me by God and the Commonwealth of Worlds, I pronounce you, Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride."

Simon smiled and lifted Kaylee's veil. Their first kiss as husband and wife was both tender and passionate. The crowd broke out in applause.

XXXXXXXXXX

The reception was one of the largest parties ever seen on Meadow. It seemed everyone was there. From government officials to family. A large tent had been set up in the church yard for the occasion.

A local band played while people danced. Even Zoë and Max took a turn around the floor together. A few people gave them a strange look but didn't say anything. Even in a dress, Zoë looked like she could mop the floor with anyone there.

"Quite the party," Admiral Robert Harken noted.

"That it is," Mal agreed as the two former adversaries stood in the corner. Each holding a beer bottle.

"It seems a member of you crew has formed quite the attachment to my nephew," The admiral grinned.

Mal nodded, "Jeff seems a decent boy. Glad we were able to get him outta that gorram academy. Jess has sure taken a liking to him."

The Admiral nodded knowingly. then changed the subject, "How goes the Ranger work?"

"Kinda slow for the moment," Mal replied, "Not that I'm complaining. Tween' the slaving mess on Whitefall and Simon and River's folks getting kidnapped. A little downtime is welcome."

"Hear, hear" Harken replied, clinking his bottle against Mal's.

"How are things with the new fleet?" Mal asked.

"Difficult. So many of the officers were hard line Alliance supporters. It has been a challenge to say the least."

"Too many around like that Hwoon-dahn, Womack, I imagine."

The Admiral nodded, "Too true."

"And what are you two conspiring about?" Josiah Reynolds asked as he approached the two men.

"Nothing, Sir," the Admiral replied. Mal's uncle was now a government minister and the Admiral addressed him as such.

"How are you, Uncle Joe?"

"Glad to get away from the Ministry, Mal," Joe replied. Josiah Reynolds was now the Minister of Information. Due to his experience as a journalist.

"Tired of it already?" Mal asked.

"Ain't that. Just getting the old guard outta the place. Everything is secret to them. Instead of being transparent as possible like the rest of us want."

"Still a sight better than even a year ago," Mal observed.

"Indeed it is," Admiral Harken agreed.

XXXXXXXXXX

Zoë and Maxine strolled arm in arm across the wide lawn behind the church. The sun was just setting, "Gonna be a nice night."

"Yep, Zoë agreed as Max laid her head on her shoulder. Her free hand coming up to touch the leather cord around her neck.

"Copper for em'," Max said.

"Just thinkin about us," Zoë replied.

"Uh,oh," Max grinned.

"Not that way, girl," Zoë replied with a smile of her own, "Just seein Kaylee and Simon up there today..."

Maxine sighed, "I know what you mean, Ai-ren."

Zoë stopped walking and pulled Maxine into her arms, "I got somethin I wanna ask you Max."

Maxine stood stock still. Gazing into Zoë's deep brown eyes, "Ask away."

"I'm not sure how this all works... since, you know. Being two women and all but... Max I want to marry you."

Maxine froze. Her heart had seemed to have stopped beating. After a moment she was able to speak, "You do?" she squeaked.

Zoë just nodded.

"Yes..."

"Yes?" Zoë asked.

"Yes!" Maxine shouted as she spun Zoë around and then kissed her, "I will marry you."

A few hundred feet away, three psychics shared a look and a smile. Jeff Huang, the Admiral's nephew, Jessie Clark and River Tam.

"What's so funny?" Xue asked. She hated it when River and the others would have mental conversations.

"Now you will have two mothers," River smiled at the young pilot.

"Huh?" Scott Baxter said as he stood next to Xue. The pair had become almost inseparable the last few weeks. It seemed everyone on the crew had caught the teens making out at one time or another.

Xue smiled. She knew what it meant, "Mom finally asked, didn't she..."

"She did," Jess replied, squeezing Jeff's hand.

"Shiny!"

"What is?" Bobbie Williams asked as she and Mia wandered over to where the others sat.

"Zoë proposed," River stated.

Mia shared a look with Bobbie. The pair had become closer the last few weeks. Mia's resolve was faltering and Bobby had only so much patience, "Good for them," the nurse replied.

"About gorram time," Bobby chuckled.

Mia looked over at the dark skinned former Marine, "Yes.. about time..."

XXXXXXXXXX

Two days after the wedding. The crew of Serenity was preparing to leave. Kaylee and Simon had spent two days alone in a remote cabin that Tom had rented for the couple. They were scheduled to return in a few minutes.

Mal stood at the foot of Serenity's ramp with Kaylee's father, "What are we gonna do about Scott?" Mal asked.

Tom sighed, "Boy is mighty helpful. Judge done approved his emancipation from his folks but at sixteen. He's a bit young to be out on his own."

"I agree," Mal said, "I'd take him with, but space is kinda tight. Besides. The way he and Xue are gettin on, well..."

Tom chuckled, "I know what you mean."

"What is so funny, gentlemen?" Gabriel Tam asked as he walked up. The core businessman looked strangely out of place dressed in jeans and a button front shirt.

"Not so much funny as puzzlin," Mal began, "Not quite sure what to do with young Mr. Baxter."

"I see your dilemma, Captain," Gabriel replied, "I may have a solution."

What may be that?" Mal asked.

"Scott seems quite intelligent. He has some skills that would be useful. And he needs a place to be until he is ready to strike out on his own... correct?"

"Yep," Mal agreed.

"I propose this. Scott can go to Osiris with Reagan and myself. We have the room at the estate for Scott. He then can look into any educational or vocational training that fits him while having a stable base of operations."

"And being able to see Xue from time to time as we go to and from the core on missions," Mal added with a knowing smile.

"Precisely."

XXXXXXXXXX

"I didn't know you went ta school on 'Sirus, Daddy..." Hobie said.

"For a while, Hobie but don't interrupt your Mother. She's on a roll."

Xue smirked at her husband and continued, "Then Mom came running down the stairs..."

XXXXXXXXXX

"SIR!" Zoë yelled as she pounded down the stairs into the cargo bay, Maxine on her heels.

"What is it, Zoë?" Mal asked, wondering why his First Mate was so worked up.

"Reavers, Sir. Just got a mayday from the terriforming station on Mir. Reavers are hitting them right now."

"Gun-hoe-tze-bee-dio-se!" Mal swore, "Awful far in from Burnham, ain't it?"

"My thoughts too, Sir"

Mal looked out through the door to where a smiling Kaylee and Simon were slowly strolling up to the ship, "Kaylee! Doc! Move your Pi-gu's. We gotta emergency!"

"What is it' Cap'n?" Kaylee said as she trotted up the ramp, Simon in tow.

"Reavers over on Mir. We gotta go, Mei-mei"

Kaylee's eyes shot wide but she nodded, "I'll have Serenity up in a jif, Cap'n."

Simon's face paled but he nodded, "Is Mia on board?"

"Everyone's here with you two."

"I'll start prepping the infirmary."

Mal nodded as Simon sprinted off. He turned to Tom and Gabriel, "Gabriel, we'll get Scott to you on Osiris. Tom, get the alert out to the locals. Some Reavers might break off and head here."

Both men nodded and moved away from the ship. The sound of Serenity's turbines began to build, "Zoë?"

"Sir?"

"Get everyone armed up. Scott and the girls too."

"Got it Cap'n" Max replied for the both of them.

Mal moved to the com next to the door controls, "Tross, get us in the air!" he ordered as he closed the ramp and inner doors.

"Zoë... with me to the bridge. Max. Make sure everyone's ready. Ain't but a forty minute run to Mir from here."

"Shr-ah, Cap'n" Max replied as she headed for the weapons locker.

Her face grim, Zoë followed Mal up the stairs as River and Xue lifted Serenity from the surface of Meadow. Enroute to the planet's second moon, Mir.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. (Except for Maxine and the rest of my OC's. they're mine) I'm just playing. No money being made.

Continuing on the storyline I started with "New Blood " and "Guardians" Read those first so you will know who is who and what has happened in the 'Verse.

Warning: This storyline includes 'gasp' fem slash. It won't be graphic but I know some are offended by any depiction of homosexuality. If you don't like this kind of thing... stop reading right now.

AN: Takes place both in the future and a month and a half post Guardians. Warning for Violence of the Reaver variety.

Tales of the Rangers

Chapter Two

"Uhh, baby?" Scott began.

Xue grinned, knowing what was next, "Not to worry Husband. I'm going to edit it slightly. I'm not getting much sleep as it is. Having Hobie up all hours with nightmares..."

The boy in question narrowed his his eyes, "I ain't 'fraid o' nothin."

Xue nodded and pulled her son close, "I know that, Hobie. But some things are not for little boy's ears."

"Like when you and Daddy are bein' all squiky?"

Xue snorted and Scott rolled his eyes, "Where did he hear that word?"

"Reagan," Hobie replied.

"Figures," Scott grumbled.

"Better than what he could have learned," Xue added.

"Considering who Reagan's father is... I agree."

Xue smirked. Reagan Cobb was River and Jayne's seven year old daughter. The apple of her Daddy's eye. The seven year old was smart, graceful and entirely too much like her father. Particularly when it came to her vocabulary.

"More story, Momma," Hobie insisted.

"Okay, Hobie," Xue agreed, "Where were we?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Serenity howled through space. River had gone to full burn the moment the ship cleared atmo. Beside her, Xue brought the weapons systems on line. Jess settled into her usual seat at the navigation console, powering up the Firefly's now military grade sensors.

"Report," Mal ordered as he stepped onto the bridge, Zoë a step behind.

"We're at full burn," River began, "ETA to Mir is thirty eight minutes, seventeen seconds."

"Any other word from the Terriforming station?" Zoë asked.

"Just the automated distress beacon," Xue replied, "Started just after the initial Mayday."

"What's the population?" Mal asked.

"Terriforming is in the mid stages," Jess said, "About eighteen thousand workers spread all over the moon. Nearly twenty five hundred concentrated at the main station. That's where the Reavers have hit," the blonde teenager finished. A slight tremor in her voice.

"Any other ships in the area, that can help?" Mal asked.

"Magellan is changing course but they won't be in range for three hours," River stated.

"Damn," Mal muttered, "Here's how I want it. Soon as we get close. Weapons free. Any Reaver ship you see. Blow it to hell. Soon as we thin em' out. We'll set down and see what's what. Lot can happen in the half hour till we get there. Might be they'll have left or not. We save as many as we can. Then when it gets untenable, we lift again. Dong-ma?"

"Aye, Captain," River replied.

Jayne entered the bridge with an armful of weapons, "Got your sword, Riv."

River nodded and shot a grin at her boyfriend. She was already wearing her matched pair of automatics.

Jayne hung Xue's gun belt on the back of her chair, "Gun's all ready to go, Ni-zi."

"Thanks, Jayne" the teen replied as she helped River fly.

The big man grinned slightly and handed a pistol and gun belt to Jess, "Grabbed yours too."

The blonde nodded, not tearing her eyes away from the sensors.

Jayne himself had Vera strapped across his chest. A pistol on each hip and a large bandoleer of grenades. Mal approved his load out.

"Ready for some huntin, Jayne?" Mal asked.

"More like killin, Mal. Huntin is for somethin you got's respect for."

"Amen to that," Zoë added as she checked the load out in her mares leg. She was already wearing her dual automatics in shoulder holsters. Everyone had donned an armored vest.

"Inara's standing by in the second shuttle," Jayne stated, "Got Bobbie and Mia with her. Be able to give us some air support."

Mal nodded. In addition to the weapons mounted on Serenity in her new role as a law enforcement ship, each shuttle now sported a pair of heavy auto cannons. Inara was nearly as good with a shuttle as River or Xue were with Serenity.

Maxine came onto the bridge. She gave Zoë a quick peck on the cheek before reporting, "I got Scott in the engine room with Kaylee and Simon. Gave the boy a pistol and he's got his rifle. Doc's got a gun too. Told em' to button up and hang tight."

Mal nodded, "Good thinkin. When we hit the ground, we stay together. Jayne, I want you coverin our Pi-gu's. Max and Zoë, flanks. Tross you're on point."

"What about us?" Xue asked.

"Stay put on the bridge and lock the door. Iffin we yell, get Serenity in the air and come runnin."

Yes, Sir," Xue replied. Sparing a glance to Jess who nodded.

"Looks like we're ready. Let's do this," Mal stated.

XXXXXXXXXX

River powered Serenity into the thin atmosphere of Mir. Only about halfway through the terriformation process. It had breathable air and not much else. What atmosphere existed was thin. As thin at the air at the top of a mountain. Equivalent to about 6,000 feet or a little under two kilometers above sea level on a fully terriformed world like Meadow.

Only a little over 700 miles or eleven hundred kilometers in diameter. Mir only held on to it's tenuous atmosphere by the use of massive planetary grade, gravity generators.

A few shallow seas were slowly filling up from the water released from the crust as well as by bombardment of cometary ice towed from the nearby Halo asteroid field.

The rest of the tiny world was a cratered dust ball. It would be at least thirty years before the terriforming would be finished and certified.

Serenity was supersonic and on the deck as they approached the main terriforming station. The huge atmospheric processors looming on the horizon as the Firefly cleared a small ridge twenty miles from the facility.

"Target!" called out Jess, "Six vessels on the scope. All have high radiation signatures. Three are hovering over the complex and the rest are grounded."

Mal swore. The easiest targets to hit were in the worst possible place. Right over the people they wanted to save.

"Getting radar hits," Xue called out, "The hovering ships are beginning to move..."

"They want to force us down," River whispered.

"I reckoned that, Albatross," Mal began, "Let's see iffin' we can draw em' off a might. Then take em' out."

Suddenly Jess paled, "So much anger..." the teen aged psychic whispered, her hands going to her temples.

"Concentrate on your walls," River ordered. Having more experience with Reavers, she was coping with their madness better than Jess.

"Trying..." the girl whimpered.

Maxine dropped to her knees next to the girl, "Focus on me, Jess"

After a moment, Jess' face seemed to regain some color, "I'm okay now..."

"Sure?" Max asked.

"I'm sure... River! Break right!"

Without hesitation, River snapped Serenity's yoke hard over and the old Firefly groaned under the load. A moment later the smoke trail of a missile passed underneath the ship.

"Red eye!" Mal called out. Referring to the old wartime vintage Alliance man portable, heat seeking missile system.

"I have the location," River said as Serenity continued it's turn, "Xue?"

"Got 'im locked," the young pilot replied. The virtual reality glasses of Serenity's gun system in front of her eyes. Zooming the image, she saw three Reavers quickly trying to reload the missile launcher for another try.

Xue squeezed the trigger on her yoke. Under Serenity's nose, the swivel mounted multi-barreled rail gun locked onto the location and began spewing 30 mm steel jacketed tungsten projectiles at over three thousand rounds per minute.

The hail of metal reduced the three Reavers and their equipment to so much hamburger and scrap metal.

Incensed by the attack on their fellows and now realizing the newly arrived ship was armed. The three hovering vessels engaged their engines and accelerated after Serenity.

With a grin shared between them, River and Xue set to their task. As soon as the first Reaver vessel moved away from the terriforming complex, a pair of missiles shot away from the Firefly.

The Reaver ship. A fifty year old Mace class transport exploded and dropped to the hard ground below. The wreckage burning and pouring black smoke into the air.

With the loss of their fellows, the remaining airborne Reaver ships shot forward. Lacking the reactor safeguards that other ships had, the Reaver boats were scary fast.

Unless you had state of the art sensors and weapons systems.

River flicked the yoke over and Serenity dodged away from the beam of an EMP pulse fired from the lead Reaver ship. Passing just a quarter of a mile to the Reaver's port side, Xue opened the old Trans-U up like a can of beans with the rail gun. Trailing smoke and fire the Trans-U exploded into a fireball as it struck the side of a small crater a few miles from the terriforming station.

Enraged beyond what little reason they had, the last airborne Reaver ship set out on a collision course with Serenity.

Three missiles reduced the ship to burning wreckage plummeting to the surface of Mir.

Turing back to the terriforming station, River prepared to land, "Your ship, Xue."

The teen nodded and took over the flying, "Got it."

Mal keyed the com, "Nara. Launch when ready."

A slight lurch told them that she had detached from Serenity. Mal turned to the rest of his crew.

"Lets go."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Mommy!" the little girl cried as her mother pushed her into the small storage nook.

"Hush, Allissa," the woman whispered, "I need you to take care of your brother for me."

The dark haired little girl glanced down at her year and a half old brother. The toddler sat on the floor of the nook wide eyed and sniffling.

"I'll take care of Di-di," the three year old promised.

"Good girl," her mother smiled, "Now stay hid, quiet and don't come out till I come for you, dong-ma?"

"Yes, Mommy," the girl nodded.

"I love you both," the woman said, blinking back tears as she closed the door.

The little boy began to whimper.

"Quiet Mikey," Allissa whispered as she put her tiny hand over her baby brothers mouth.

Outside the storage nook, the sounds of screaming and gunshots filled the air.

XXXXXXXXXX

Carnage didn't begin to cover the situation. Xue landed Serenity at the edge of the station's housing section. Just a collection of storage containers converted into living quarters for the terriforming crews.

Gunfire emanated from the containers as the inhabitants with guns tried to fight back against the Reavers.

As soon as the ramp was down, River launched herself out of the ship. Mal, Jayne, Zoë and Max on her heels. As soon as they were clear, Xue closed the ramp.

The Reavers had been attacking for nearly an hour. Most had gotten their fill and had retreated to their ships. Those Reavers died after encountering Serenity.

"How many you think, Albatross?" Mal shouted as they ran towards the now sporadic gunfire.

"No more than forty. The remaining ships are too small to hold any more than that," the psychic replied back.

Rounding a corner, the group encountered a group of ten or so Reavers ripping a man and woman to shreds.

In a hail of bullets. All ten Reavers fell to the Rangers gunfire.

The added shots drew more Reavers to them. With a scream, River charged forward, her sword held high. All Mal and Jayne could do was swear and make sure no Reavers got the drop on her. Max and Zoë watched everyone's backs.

They all stood in awe as River danced among the group of nearly twenty Reavers. The flash of her blade, the occasional gunshot coupled with the young woman's flying feet quickly reduced the horde to just so many corpses.

Hearing an inhuman scream from behind her, Max swung and literally blew the head off a Reaver with her shotgun.

A second Reaver ran up behind the first and Zoë put a bullet into the former man's chest.

"Let's move!" Mal ordered as he fired his own rifle at a charging pair of the monsters.

The howl of a shuttle followed by the chatter of the craft's guns meant that Inara was now in the fight.

Inara made two strafing runs on the grounded Reaver ships. Rendering them incapable of taking off again.

Gathering in a group. Several Reavers fired their few guns at the shuttle. Inara replied with 20mm cannon fire. Shredding the Reavers.

Wearing a safety harness, Bobbie leaned out the open door of the shuttle with her light machine gun. Firing at anything that looked like a Reaver. Several fell to her shooting.

In a few minutes it was all over.

No more live Reavers could be seen. Inara flew slowly over the area. There were no signs of movement anywhere.

Hundreds of bodies, both Reaver and Terriforming crew lay in the dirt. Despite their best efforts. They had been too late.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Tai-kong suo-yo duh shing-chiouh doh sai-jin wuh duh pee-goo!" Mal swore as he and Jayne checked yet another housing unit and found only mutilated bodies.

They had found only fifteen survivors in the main housing complex and about one hundred techs and other workers in the Atmospheric Processor units.

Out of twenty five hundred workers and families. Of the fifteen still alive in the housing unit, only three were uninjured. A pair of security guards and a planetary mechanics engineer who had barricaded themselves into a storage container when they had run out of ammo.

Mia and Simon had their hands full treating the survivors. Assisted by the stations medic who had survived by locking himself into a supply closet in the small clinic at the atmo plant.

The rest of the Rangers stood in the center of the housing unit, a small clearing where Inara had landed the shuttle. Xue had moved Serenity closer. Landing on the stations small landing pad a few hundred yards away.

"Bad business," Jayne grumbled in reply to Mal's oath.

"Come on, Jayne," Mal began, "Nothing more to be done here."

With a whispered prayer on his lips, Jayne followed the Captain back outside.

XXXXXXXXXX

"God..." Max whispered as she and Zoë picked their way around a large pile of Reaver and civilian bodies. Every one of the civilians had gone down fighting. The reason why was just behind them. The terriforming station's school.

Max stuck her head through the door into the sole classroom and suddenly vomited. Zoë grabbed Max and pulled her outside.

"Boa-bei?" Zoë asked.

Max had tears in her eyes, "They... they got the... kids..."

Zoë had seen many things in her time but the sight of twenty children torn to shreds would haunt her forever, "Liou coe shway duh biao-tze huh hoe-tze fuh ur-tze..." she whispered, trying not to loose her lunch like Max had.

Zoë suddenly tensed as the sounds of many engines began to grow, She keyed her com, "Zoë to Serenity..."

"Go ahead Mom," Xue's voice replied.

"What's incoming?"

"Shuttles and gunships from the Magellan."

Zoë relaxed, "Copy that, Ni-zi. Hang tight. We'll be back in a while."

"Soon as you can. Jess is having a bit of a hard time. Kaylee had to give her a smoother."

Zoë swore to herself. Jess was nearly as strong a reader as River was. And much more innocent and inexperienced. She hoped the girl would be okay.

Max had regained her composure, "What's wrong?"

"All this has hit Jess hard," Zoë began, " Mia had to sedate her."

"Can't blame her. I want to forget I ever saw this and I can only see it with my eyes... a reader? I can't imagine..."

Zoë nodded, "I don't think anyone's gonna sleep well the next few nights..."

XXXXXXXXXX

The third shuttle from Magellan that landed was carrying Fleet Admiral Robert Harken. The first pair carried two platoons worth of Commonwealth Marines to help secure the area. The fourth shuttle carried a medical team to assist Simon and Mia.

Mal marched his way to where the Admiral stood. Mal saluted, "Admiral."

"Son of a bitch," the officer growled as he glanced around the complex. He then looked at Mal, "Bad?"

"Hundred and fifteen survivors out of about twenty five hundred."

"Laotian, bu..."

"Zoë just called. They got the school... all the kids."

The Admiral paled. Recalling what he had seen the last time he had encountered Reaver handiwork. Ironically, Mal had been there that time too.

"I got my people checking the housing units," Mal continued, "Might be we get lucky and find someone hidin..."

The admiral nodded, dropping all military protocol, "God, I hope you're right, Mal."

"So am I, Robert..."

XXXXXXXXXX

River and Bobbie made their way along a row of housing units. The entire complex was laid out like a wagon wheel. Set in the bottom of a shallow crater, the massive Atmo plant was at the center. With the workshops, storage and housing units laid out like spokes.

The pair had just reached the last unit on their assigned spoke when River suddenly held up her hand.

"What is it?" Bobbie whispered.

"Fear... apprehension..."

"Survivor?"

River nodded as she stepped carefully through the door. Bobbie right behind.

As their eyes adjusted to the gloom, six bodies were in the small unit. Five Reavers piled up by the door and one woman a few feet away. A revolver in her lifeless fingers. She had saved the last shot for herself.

"Tzaogao," Bobbie muttered.

"This way," River whispered as she crept over to a storage unit in the corner.

Kneeling down in front of the latched door, she carefully slid the panel open.

"Get away!" screamed a little girl no older than three or four. She was holding onto a little boy who was just a toddler.

"Shhhh," River said as soothingly as she could. She held out her Rangers badge. Currently slung around her neck on a chain, "I'm a Ranger. We're here to help."

"Mommy said to wait till she came back," the little girl said. River was surprised at the girl's intelligence.

Bobbie made sure to position herself between the children and the bodies. The hard nosed former Gunnery Sargent's heart was breaking. She looked around the room and spotted a capture on the shelf. The first frame showed the dead woman on the floor and the two children in the storage nook. She swore to herself.

River looked at Bobbie and nodded. Reading the older woman's mind. She turned back to the kids, "Your Mommy sent us to come and get you."

"She did?" The girl said through her tears.

"She did," River smiled, "What is your name, sweetie?"

"Allissa," she replied, "What's yours?"

"My name is River. And this is Roberta."

"Hi," the little girl said as she waved.

"Hi yourself," Bobbie replied, waving back.

"And who is this?" River asked.

"My brother, Mikey." the little boy smiled at the mention of his name.

"Why don't you come out of there, Alissa," River said.

"Hang on a sec, Riv," Bobbie said as she quickly pulled a comforter off the threadbare couch and draped it over the body of the children's mother.

Their Mother's body now hidden from sight, River drew the children out. Scooping the girl into her arms. Bobbie followed suit with Mikey, "Whooo. Someone needs a new diaper."

River glanced quickly around, spotting a diaper bag in the corner, "We'll change him back on Serenity."

"Good idea," Bobbie agreed.

As they stepped outside, keeping the kids eyes shielded from the carnage by pressing then to their shoulders, Bobbie looked at her diminutive partner and mouthed the word "Father" to the psychic.

River shook her head slightly and River mouthed the word "dead" back.

Bobbie sighed. What the hell were they gonna do with two little kids?

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. (Except for Maxine and the rest of my OC's. they're mine) I'm just playing. No money being made.

Continuing on the storyline I started with "New Blood " and "Guardians" Read those first so you will know who is who and what has happened in the 'Verse.

Warning: This storyline includes 'gasp' fem slash. It won't be graphic but I know some are offended by any depiction of homosexuality. If you don't like this kind of thing... stop reading right now.

XXXXX

AN: Takes place both in the future and a month and a half post Guardians.

XXXXX

Tales of the Rangers

XXXXX

Chapter Three

"So that's how you found Allissa and Mikey?" Hobie said to his mother.

"Pretty much," Xue agreed.

"Isn't that the same time you found..."

"It is," Xue said. Cutting he little boy off.

"I wanna hear that part!" Hobie insisted.

"Almost time for supper," Scott remarked.

"Mom's bringing over some take out," Xue said.

"Maxine still out with River and Jayne?" Scott asked.

Xue nodded, "Inara's watching Reagan for them."

"Well it's not like Inara has much to do these days..." Scott chuckled.

"Just because Mal is away at the Senate doesn't mean Inara's bored."

"Right. So she volunteered to watch the demon child..."

"Reagan ain't a demon child," Xue replied, rolling her eyes, "She's a sweet little girl."

"Who can shoot better than I can. Out cuss her father and knows what everyone's thinking nearly as well as Jess."

"She is River and Jayne's daughter," Xue admitted.

"Like I said... demon child."

Xue grinned and smacked her husband on the arm.

"I wanna hear about..." Hobie interjected.

"Okay, Hobie... okay. We're still waiting on Mom anyway."

Scott snickered at how much his little boy had his mother wrapped around his finger, "Way to lay down the law. Some Ranger you are," Scott grinned.

"I'm on maternity leave... and hormonal... "

"Momma..."

"Okay, Baby mine," Xue replied, "Where were we?"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Mia!" Called out Bobbie as she and River entered Serenity's cargo bay.

The nurse hurried from where she had been tending a wounded worker, "What is it?"

"Found some kids," the dark skinned woman replied. The toddler in Bobbie's arms began to cry.

River was a step behind with a sniffling little girl in her arms.

"Are they hurt?" Mia asked.

"Don't think so," Bobbie replied, "Scared and in the boy's case, more'n a little whiffy."

Mia rolled her eyes, "You don't know how to change a diaper?"

Bobbie's face darkened slightly, "Guess I missed that class during advanced infantry tactics."

River snickered slightly. Bobbie and Mia might not be couple yet. But they sure acted like one sometimes.

Mia sighed. She thought working the ER on Pelorum was hectic. Taking care of the survivors of a Reaver attack had left her last nerve on edge, "Give... give me five minutes."

Bobbie turned her eyes down as she tried to calm the boy who was still hiccuping on her shoulder, "Sorry."

Mia sighed," Didn't mean to snap. It's just so..."

"S'okay, Mia," Bobbie smiled. We'll head down to the common room with them."

"Better make it my bunk," Mia replied as she turned back to her patient, "Got a few more casualties in there."

"Right. Come on River."

With a smile, River carried the little girl after Mia and the boy towards the back of the ship.

XXXXXXXXXX

"We gotta take care o' these bodies," Mal remarked.

"Already seen to, Sir" replied a young Commonwealth Marine lieutenant.

"What's that LT?"

"Terriforming company called. Got a convict crew from one of the other atmo plants on the way from the southern continent. Be here in an hour or two."

"Convict crew?" Zoë asked.

The young officer nodded," Yes, Ma'am. Bunch of lifers are working the terriforming."

"They better not be indentured," Mal grumbled. One of the things the Commonwealth was working on was doing away with forced indenture.

"Hard core criminals, Sir. Been here a few years now."

Mal grunted. If they had been on Mir for a few years. That meant that they were Alliance criminals. That meant that either they were political prisoners or the worst of the worst. There were the only folk sent to do hard labor on terriforming projects.

If the workers on the way were truly criminals. That was fine. But if any were political types. They should have been released when the Commonwealth took power. But Mal knew that on worlds like this. Folk slipped through the cracks.

"Soon as they get here. I want to look em over," Mal ordered.

"Sir... they are prisoners."

"I realize that. But you know as well as I do. Projects like Mir are where the old Alliance sent people they couldn't kill but wanted out of the way. Sides. This is a civilian Law matter so it's in my jurisdiction rather than the fleet's."

"Aye, aye, Sir," the Lieutenant replied before turning on his heel and rejoining his men.

As soon as the officer was out of earshot, Zoë turned to Mal, "Think there might be some political prisoners in this bunch, Sir?"

"I'm thinkin, Zoë. This is the kinda place the Doc might have ended up, if he'd been caught. That is iffin they didn't kill im' outright."

"I tend to agree with you."

"Agree with what?" Maxine said as she approached the pair.

"Got some convicts on the way from another atmo plant to help with the bodies," Mal explained, "Be here in a few."

"Oh..." Max replied.

"Gonna look em' over. Some might be Politicos that should have been turned loose."

Maxine nodded, "I'll be ready. Want Jayne here too?"

"And Bobbie," Mal answered.

"I'll go get em'"

XXXXXXXXXX

He'd had a name once. A wife he loved. Good friends. A good job. Now it was all gone. Snatched from him by some Alliance Hwoon-dahn on Pelorum.

He membered being stunned. Then waking up on a cold medical table. A teenage girl came into the room. Flanked by men with blue hands. He'd been drugged he was sure but he still knew that the blue hands were bad.

Another man was wheeled in on another stretcher and placed beside him. The other man's face was hidden by a hood. The girl stood between them and placed on hand on the other mans forehead and then on his own.

His brain felt like it was on fire and he passed out.

He woke up in chains. On a ship bound for a terriforming project on Mir. That's all he had been able to find out.

Mir... He knew people on the nearby world of Meadow, If he could just escape and find a shuttle. He would be safe.

He never got the chance.

Until today.

Two and a half years he had broken his back at hard labor. Just enough food to keep him alive and working. Just enough medical care to keep him from dieing. It was existence. Not living.

At night he would stare at the faint stars visible through the hole in the roof of his barracks. He dreamed of the stars and his wife.

It had been night when the guards had burst in and woke the prisoners up. They needed warm bodies on the other side of Mir to clean up after a Reaver attack.

He eagerly sat up. It would take being in a shuttle to get there. The click of handcuffs and leg irons dashed his hopes of escaping.

Now seated by the only window on his side of the small ship. He smiled a secret smile. They had just broken atmo and if only for a little while. He was in the black again.

It didn't last long as the shuttle began to reenter. He thought that the pilot was an idiot the way he was coming down. He would never abuse a ship like that.

Flying low over the now day lit side of the small world, he spotted the looming shape of the Atmo plant in the distance.

As they got closer, he saw the crashed hulks of three Reaver ships and three other smaller Reaver vessels that had obviously been strafed. He smiled slightly. Someone gave those devils a taste.

As the shuttle swooped in for landing, he saw several dozen ships parked all over the complex Mostly gunships and assault shuttles.

But in the center of the landing area sat an old transport ship. Parked like she was the Queen of all she surveyed.

He gasped when his 20/200 eyesight made out the name painted on the neck of the Firefly.

Serenity.

XXXXXXXXXX

Bobbie left River with the two children. Pausing to gather additional weapons. River had been joined by Mia who had efficiently changed Mikey, diaper. Xue had joined the psychic since no one would let her off the ship.

River was smiling as she played a game of patty cake with Mikey. Allissa had fallen asleep.

"Cute little fella," Xue remarked.

"He is," River remarked wistfully, "As is his Je-je... renci de fozu!"

"What is it, River?" Xue asked. Frighted at her mentor's change of attitude.

"Watch the children... stay here."

"But..."

"Stay here," River ordered before leaping to her feet and running from the room.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mal, Zoë, Jayne Max and Bobbie waited for the shuttle hatch to open. Each was heavily armed. After a moment the hatch slid open and a pair of armed guards stepped out. Shortly thereafter. A line of ragged men shuffled out into the bright sunlight. Most had the look of hardened criminals. The man at the end hesitated and the trailing guard hit him between the shoulder blades with the butt of his shotgun.

"Move yer ass, seven eight three!"

"Pok-guy," the man snarled back.

"Insolent little..." the guard began as he raised the gun to strike the man in the face. He froze when the sound of a pistol cocking reached his ears.

"Put down the scattergun... nice and slow."

The man began to protest until he saw the badge on the man's long brown coat, "Yes sir."

Mal looked at the prisoner the guard had nearly struck for the second time. Gorram if he didn't look familiar.

The man was scruffy to be sure with a couple of years worth of beard and hair growth. A tattered prison jumpsuit was his only clothing. His eyes were bright blue and rather then downtrodden, looked alive with excitement. A wide smile poked out from under the fuzz.

He licked his lips once and spoke, "Hiya, Mal."

"No rutting way!" Mal bellowed.

"What is it, Sir?" Zoë asked. Walking over from where she had been inspecting some of the other convicts.

"Zoë!" the bearded man cried out. Trying to run forward but held back by his chains.

"It can't be!" Zoë cried out, "We buried you!"

"Ai-ren?" Maxine asked as she stepped up next to her trembling fiancé.

"This is a dream... all a bad dream..." Zoë chanted.

"Zoë? It's me..."

"You can't be," Mal said as he found his tongue again, "Saw you killed with my own eyes. Me and Doc dug the hole..."

All question to the man's identity were answered when he was suddenly tackled by one hundred pounds of psychic, assassin, pilot, "Wash!"

The bearded man was knocked down by the force of the tackling hug, "Ri... River?" he gasped out.

Mal turned to the guard, "Turn him loose right now."

"Sir, I..." the gun cocked again.

"Right away."

"You stink," River said as she sat back.

A very familiar laugh was her answer.

Zoë had sunk to her knees, "... can't be... can't be..."

"Zoë? Come on, Baby. Snap out of it..." Maxine implored.

"Mal? Whats wrong with Zoë... rutting hell!" Jayne exclaimed.

"Hey Jayne," the bearded man said.

"No ruttin way. We planted your ass on Haven."

"Who's this?" Bobbie asked as a group of marines led the rest of the prisoners away to be medically checked.

"Planted? What are you taking about? I'm right here, guys."

"Then who the hell did we bury on Haven?" Jayne asked.

"Doppleganger," River said, "False Wash."

"A what?" Maxine asked.

"A clone."

"You're kidding..." Mal said.

"I'll explain later." River said

Wash crawled over to where a very attractive redhead was holding his wife, "Lambytoes?"

Zoë stopped rocking. Her eyes locked with Wash's, "I don't believe it's you. I refuse to..."

Wash leaned forward and kissed Zoë hard.

"Hey!" Maxine cried out before Jayne pulled her back.

"Give em' a sec, Red," Jayne cautioned.

Zoë seemed to melt slightly and tears began to run down her face. Wash grinned and Zoë suddenly clocked him with a wicked right cross.

"Ow!" What the hell was that for?" he cried.

"You liou coe shway duh biao-tze huh hoe-tze fuh ur-tze! I thought you were dead! It broke my gorram heart!"

"It's not my fault!" Wash replied, rubbing his jaw.

"Why, you..." Zoë snarled as she lunged at Wash.

"Jayne!" Mal bellowed. It took both Jayne and Maxine to pull Zoë away.

"Cap? What the hell is going on?" Wash asked, "And why the hell are you all wearing badges?"

Mal pinched the bridge of his nose, "That... is a very long story..."

XXXXXXXXXX

Zoë had locked herself in her bunk. Going so far as to change the combination so Maxine couldn't get in.

"Gorramit, Zoë! Open this damn door!" Max bellowed.

"No!" came the muffled reply.

"Don't make me go get Kaylee or Xue to come take the lock apart."

It was quiet for a moment. Then the lock disengaged. Carefully Max climbed down. Zoë was face down on their bed, sobbing."

"Zoë?" Max asked as she carefully sat down next to her, "You okay?"

Zoë rolled over, "What do you think?" she snarled.

"Don't take that tone with me, Missy," Max answered back, "You ain't the only one who's in a spot cause of this."

"Shenme?"

"How the hell are we supposed to get married when your formerly dead husband shows up... if it's really him that is."

"I don't know!" Zoë cried out before rolling back over and sobbing again.

"Don't know it it's him or what to do about it?" Maxine said as soothingly as she could at the moment.

"Both," came the muffled reply.

"Then we're in the same boat," Max replied.

Zoë took a big sobbing breath and rolled back over, "I love you."

"I love you too, Zoë," Maxine said.

"And I still love Wash too."

"I...know," Max said after a moment.

"What the hell are we gonna do?" Zoë asked.

"Whatever we do. We'll do it together."

XXXXXXXXXX

Mal and River led a bewildered Wash into Serenity., "So... the Alliance is gone?"

"Yep," Mal replied, "Got a new Government. Commonwealth o' Worlds."

"And you're a lawman now," Wash asked.

"We all are. Cept' Kaylee and the Doc. And Mia and Xue and Jess..."

"Who?"

"Jessie is Kaylee's second cousin. She's like me. A reader," River explained.

"I just can't get over that you're making sense, Ni-zi," Wash grinned.

"Took a while," River admitted, "Continuing. Mia is a Nurse we rescued from slavers on Whitefall. She helps Simon."

"Okay," Wash answered.

"Roberta is a former Alliance Marine and now a Ranger."

"Who's Xue?" Wash asked as he walked into the infirmary.

Hearing the voice, Simon spun around, "Holy..."

"Hi Simon," Wash grinned through his whiskers.

"Gun-hoe-tze-bee-dio-se..."

Wash sighed, "Yes it's really me. And when did you learn to swear like that?"

"My Jayne has been teaching him," River grinned.

"Your... WHAT?" Wash exclaimed.

River grinned at him, "Jayne and I have been a couple for over a year and a half."

"I think I'm going crazy," Wash said in a hushed tone.

"Welcome to my 'verse," Simon muttered.

"Check him over Doc. Not to be doubtin, Albatross here but do a DNA scan."

"Got it Captain," Simon replied..

"I understand, Mal," Wash replied. With a nod, Mal exited the infirmary

Wash looked around at the new equipment in the room, "Dressed it up a might in here..."

"We overhauled Serenity a few months ago," River answered.

"So... Who's been flying the ole' girl?" Wash asked, "Don't tell me it's been Mal..."

"Mal sometimes but mostly me," River grinned.

"You?"

"Mostly not crazy anymore. And Inara helps sometimes. And Xue is an excellent pilot for her age."

"Xue? Who is she?"

"I hear my name?" Xue asked as she popped her head into the infirmary.

Wash stared at the teenaged girl in front of him. She looked vaguely familiar.

"Think they can take it?" Simon asked.

"I have Xue. You take Wash," River replied.

"Huh?" Xue asked.

"Hoban Washburn. Meet Xue Li Washburn... your daughter."

Xue looked like she was going to faint at River's words.

Wash did.

Simon sighed, "River, make sure Xue sits down and then fetch Mia for me."

"On it, Ge-ge," River replied as she steered the stunned teen out of the room.

"This is going to be a long night," Simon muttered out loud.

XXXX

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. (Except for Maxine and the rest of my OC's. they're mine) I'm just playing. No money being made.

Continuing on the storyline I started with "New Blood " and "Guardians" Read those first so you will know who is who and what has happened in the 'Verse.

Warning: This storyline includes 'gasp' fem slash. It won't be graphic but I know some are offended by any depiction of homosexuality. If you don't like this kind of thing... stop reading right now.

XXXX

AN: Takes place both in the future and a month and a half post Guardians.

XXXX

Tales of the Rangers

XXXX

Chapter Four

"You didn't know Grampa was alive till then?" Hobie asked his mother.

"That's right," Xue replied, "Made things mighty interesting for a bit."

"What about Grammy Zoë and Max?"

Xue looked at her husband, "That's when it got really interesting..."

XXXXXXXXXX

"How come he's not awake yet?" Mal asked.

Simon set down Wash's chart, "He fainted when we told him who Xue was..."

"Gathered that from how pasty white the girl is. But why ain't he awake yet?"

"He needs the rest, Captain," Simon replied in the tone he used for medical matters, "Wash is fourteen kilos underweight. Malnourished is an understatement. He's been working at hard labor for what looks like years. Has a minor staph infection. Looks to have been... raped... at least once..."

Mal's face hardened. His blue eyes turning flinty, "But is he really Wash?"

"Without a doubt," the doctor replied, "Remember when I said Xue was a ninety nine percent match with Wash when we checked her paternity?"

Mal nodded, "I recall."

"The sample of Wash's DNA that I used was one I had taken just a few weeks before... Miranda. Like I said. It was a ninety nine percent match. Close enough for what we needed."

"This story got a punch line anytime soon?"

Simon sighed, "I'm getting to that part. I ran this man's DNA," Simon indicated the Wash on the table, "And got another ninety nine percent match with that sample. Then I went back further and used an older sample I had. From when Wash gave you blood after the compression coil blew on my birthday."

Simon paused for a moment as Mal caught up, "Go on." the Captain said.

"This, Wash on the table right now has a one hundred percent match with the older sample and is also a one hundred percent paternity match with Xue."

Mal's face remained stony but Simon knew him well enough to see the storm brewing beneath, "How long... was that... other Wash with us?"

"Hard to tell until Wash wakes up. From what we know... I would hazard a guess, somewhere around two and a half years ago. A six month window... give or take."

"Between the time that, Huh choo-shang tza-jiao duh tzang-huo, Early showed up and Miranda..." Mal trailed off.

"Roughly... yes," Simon answered.

Mal's face softened slightly, "It's really him?"

Simon nodded, "It's really Wash."

Mal's face went wide with shock for a moment, "Oh gorramit. Maxine and Zoë... what the hell are we gonna do?"

"That, Captain is going to be between them to work out. Heaven help us all."

Mal nodded.

XXXXXXXXXX

River was furiously scanning through her liberated Blue Sun and Academy data on a hand held cortex tablet. She had seen something about cloning in the data base but she had simply skimmed the records at the time. Concentrating on Academy only information. Beside her on the sofa in the now empty common area sat Xue.

Mia had been tasked in supervising the evacuation of the injured attack survivors to the Magellan.

"That's my Dad?" Xue asked after a moment.

"It is," River replied. Not looking up from her work.

"I thought he was... dead.

"We all did, Ni-zi," River said as she placed an arm around the girl's shoulders. Footsteps on the stairs drew both of theirs attention. Kaylee and Inara were coming down the stairs quickly.

"River?" Kaylee began, "Is it really him?"

The psychic nodded.

"Where is Jessie?" Inara asked.

"Babysitting," Xue replied.

"Babysitting?" Kaylee asked.

"Found two children among the survivors," River began, "Of us all. Jess has the most experience with childcare since she worked as a Babysitter for various family members and neighbors on Meadow."

"Little uns'?" Kaylee replied.

"Boy and a girl," Xue answered, "Girl's about three I guess. Boy's still in Diapers. Maybe a year and a half."

Kaylee adored children. In fact, she had been talking to Simon about that ever since they had married. She couldn't imagine what the tykes were going through after a Reaver attack.

River picked up that thought, "Didn't see the badness. Momma told them to be strong. Stay hidden. All alone now."

Kaylee sniffled, "Orphans?"

"Now," River answered.

Scott wandered into the room at that moment. Saw the concerned faces and then sat next to Xue, "What's wrong?"

Xue snuggled up against Scott's side, "Found a man with the prisoners that came to bury the bodies. He's my father..."

Scott's eyes bugged out. He and Xue had spoken about her growing up and how she had come to Serenity, "But isn't he... ya' know... dead?"

"False Wash was killed," River stated as she found what she had been searching for, "And I know how they did it now too."

"Who's they?" Inara asked.

"Blue Sun and the Academy."

XXXXXXXXXX

Wash blinked his eyes open. He prayed that it all wasn't a dream and he wasn't still in the prison camp. When his eyes focused and revealed the familiar and very welcome ceiling of Serenity's infirmary, he smiled.

"Feeling better?" said an unfamiliar feminine voice.

"A bit, "Wash replied.

A new face came into his view. A tall brunette who was very pretty, "I'm Mia."

He stuck out his hand, "Hoban Washburn... you can call me Wash."

Mia shook his hand, "Pleased to meet you."

"Where's Simon?"

"Talking with the Captain and River. Before they go and speak with... Zoë and Max..."

"Max? Who the hell is Max?" Wash asked.

Mia paused in her reply. Trying to figure out what to say. A new arrival relived her of the burden.

"I'm Max."

Wash looked to the open door. There stood the very pretty redhead he had seen earlier. He looked at her closer now. Her rather ample chest (He was a man after all) long red hair and a leather cord tied around her throat. Just like the one Zoë wore...

"Tah mah de..." Wash muttered, "You and Zoë... you aren't... you know..."

"We're engaged," Maxine said flatly.

Wash felt like the world just dropped out from underneath him he looked away before he spoke, "How... long?"

"We've been together for about eight months. Zoë proposed to me three days ago. I accepted."

"And she's still my wife," Wash snarled. The only thing that had kept him going were thoughts of Zoë. He'd always thought that as soon as Mal got a whiff of where he might be. They would all come running in to save the day.

That day never seemed to come.

Maxine saw the look of hurt on Wash's face. Even through the scruffy beard, "We all thought you were dead."

"But I'm not..."

"We know that now..." Maxine trailed off.

"Liou coe shway duh biao-tze huh hoe-tze fuh ur-tze..." Wash muttered.

Mia had moved to the corner of the room. Her heart was breaking for what her friends were going through. She cared a great deal for Zoë and Max. they were like the sisters she had never had. They had both taught her over the few months they had been together to be strong. And no longer a victim.

Max in particular had helped the most. Having the common bond of being rape victims was part of it.

"I'll leave you two alone, " Mia began.

"I'll leave, Mia. You have work to do," Maxine replied. With that she spun on her heel and left the infirmary.

"I handled that well... didn't I?"

"Not particularly," Mia commented.

"I was being sarcastic."

"Oh..."

"Don't worry about it."

"I have some scissors and some shaving gear if you want to try to go clean up. I'm assuming you know where the shower is?"

Wash caught yet another whiff of himself and nodded, "That might work. I'll need clothes though. I intend to burn this jumpsuit."

"Simon dug some of your things out of storage."

"Storage?"

Mia nodded as she helped wash to his feet, "Zoë never threw any of your things away as far as I know."

That's something... I guess."

Mia picked up a bundle that held underwear, pants, t-shirt and his third favorite Hawaiian shirt. The brightly patterned fabric did bring the ghost of a smile to his face, "Thanks," Wash said quietly.

"You're welcome," Mia replied as Wash walked across the way to the shower room.

XXXXXXXXXX

Zoë sat at the galley table. An untouched shot in front of her. Maxine was making a halfhearted attempt at cooking dinner with the assistance of Bobbie.

Mal sat across from Zoë. Inara next to him. Kaylee was being uncharacteristically silent next to Simon down the table. River sat in Jayne's lap while she examined more data on her cortex tablet.

"Tross?" Mal began, "You said you were gonna explain how this all might o' happened?"

River nodded and looked at Zoë, "It was Blue Sun."

"What else is new," Jayne grumbled behind her.

"They developed a human cloning project. Advanced far beyond what was available before."

"Like them organs Tracy was smugglin?" Kaylee asked.

"Similar but even more complex. They were able to grow from a single DNA sample. A whole mature organism. In less than three months. In other words. A complete person."

"Why Wash?" Kaylee asked.

"Unknown at this time. But I theorize that it may have been in a quest to get me back."

"How'd they know you were on Serenity, Albatross?"

"I don't know."

"A complete organism in that time frame is hard to believe, Mei-mei," Simon commented.

"And how did this... clone know how to be... Wash?" Jayne asked.

River smiled at her man, "That is the important question. How indeed. That is where the Academy comes in."

"Psychics?" Bobbie said from the kitchen.

"Precisely," River replied, "Using a reader to 'copy' another mind and transfer it into another body. A blank vessel like a clone."

"Why?" Kaylee asked.

"Why did the Alliance do any of the things they did?" Simon asked rhetorically.

"Point," Mal replied, "But that leaves us with the fact that they somehow grew a new Wash. Copied his... brain. And then sent us the new Wash and dumped the old one on Mir. With none of us the wiser..."

"In essence. That is what I think happened, Captain," River said.

"I couldn't tell," Zoë whispered, "I should have known..."

"I doubt the clone even knew," Simon added, "He thought he was Wash too."

"What was the purpose?" Inara asked.

"I am supposing that this was a test run. To see if it was even possible. There is one drawback. The clones have a very short lifespan due to their creation. Ten years at the outside. After even a year. They would look much older than they should have."

"Wash was feeling a might run down," Zoë replied to River's comment, "Thought we needed a vacation."

"Looks like he got one of the permanent kind." Jayne grumbled, "So... that's really the real little man down in the Infirmary?"

"It is. I'm certain," Simon replied.

"Where does that leave you and Max, Zoë?" Jayne asked.

"I have no ruttin idea..." Zoë whispered before downing the shot in front of her, "But I intend to find out."

Zoë slid back her chair and before Maxine could even say anything, she bolted from the room.

Max was about to follow when Inara stopped her, "Give them a minute, Maxine... please?"

"If you think so, 'Nara."

"I do think so."

XXXXXXXXXX

Zoë stomped down the aft stairs next to the infirmary. She looked in the door to find Mia putting things away and no Wash, "Where is he?"

Mia jumped, "Ye-soo!" Mia cried out. She was still a bit jumpy after her ordeal on Whitefall with the slavers.

"Sorry, Mia," Zoë apologized, "Where's Wash?" she carefully didn't say the word husband. She couldn't do that yet.

"Shower... washing..." Mia trailed off with a slight giggle.

A slight curve lifted the corners of Zoë mouth too. For the briefest of moments, "Thanks. You might want to head for the galley. Bobbie is tryin to help Max cook."

Mia rolled her eyes. The entire crew seemed set on hooking her and Roberta up. But Zoë also had a point. The only cooks on the ship worse than Bobbie were Zoë herself and Simon. And Zoë was getting better with Maxine's tutelage.

"I'll go rescue the crew from certain food poisoning," Mia replied as she left the infirmary.

With the nurse gone, Zoë squared her shoulders and walked straight into the passenger head/shower room. And froze.

A naked man stood there. Carefully shaving the remains of a beard from his face. His hair was still long but clean and was the right color of sandy brown.

He was skinny. No doubt. But well muscled for his weight. Hard labor would do that.

He suddenly realized someone was there, "Hey!"

"Wash," Zoë said simply.

Wash realized that it was his wife standing there. Two and half years worth of longing caused a physical reaction. He dropped his hands.

"Zoë. My god... I..."

"When and where?" Zoë asked.

"When and where what?"

"When and where did they grab you?"

Wash nodded. This was a test. Before him wasn't his wife but the stoic first mate. Trying to decide if he was a threat. He hated that Zoë was thinking like that but Wash could understand it.

"Pelorum. After our run in with that Fed that was after you and Mal. And we lost all the money we got on the temple heist."

Zoë nodded, "What did they do to you?"

"I was walking out of a toy store. I had just bought a new stuffed Dino. I was gonna name him Bob. I wanted to keep him for when we... if we had a baby..."

"Go on," Zoë urged.

"Anyway, I took a shortcut down an alley back to the port. Some Hwoon-dahn in an alliance uniform steps out from behind a dumpster and shot me with a stunner."

Wash took a deep breath and continued, "I woke up in some lab. Strapped to a table. Then a pair of those blue handed assholes that River's so scared of came in with this little blonde haired girl. Same age as River I'd guess. Next came in another guy. Strapped to a table like me cept' he had a hood over his face. The girl steped between us and touched our heads. I felt pain and then passed out."

Zoë nodded. The story seemed to fit what River had thought might have happened, "And then?"

"I woke up in a prison jumpsuit chained to the wall in a cargo hold and bound for Mir. Been here two and a half years by my calculations."

Zoë nodded. While he had been speaking. Wash had finished wiping the remaining shaving cream from his face. Revealing the face she had so longed to see again. She took a step closer, "You must have thought we abandoned you..."

Wash shook his head, "Never. Knew that you'd never stop looking for me... but you did. Didn't you."

Zoë looked at her feet, "Didn't know you were gone."

"Shenme?"

"Clone," Zoë began, "River found info about it in the Academy records she hacked just before the Alliance fell. I figure that girl you saw was a reader like River. Copied your brain or somesuch."

"Qingwa cao de liumang..."

"You never lost hope?" Zoë asked.

"All I had..." Wash said after a moment. Pausing as he said it, "Was that you would eventually come for me. My warrior princess."

Zoë smiled slightly at the term.

Wash continued, "But all I could figure was that you either had been told I was dead or that you couldn't find me. Or you were dead yourself. I tried to think of a way to get to a shuttle. Mir was in range of Meadow. I figured if I could make it to Kaylee's folks..."

Zoë nodded, "But you couldn't."

"Locked up tight. Only time I wasn't in chains was the once a month shower. That's when... well. Bad things happened a couple of times."

Zoë felt a flare of anger just then. No one laid a hand on her man. As soon as she finished that thought. She suddenly remembered Maxine.

Wash had seen the anger flare and then be replaced by something else. It looked almost like fear. He made a wild guess about what it was, "Tell me about, Maxine."

"Shenme?"

Wash grinned his trademarked cocky grin, "I gotta learn all I can about the competition."

"She ain't competition," Zoë said sharply, "I love her..."

"I know," Wash replied.

"And I know what you're thinkin, Husband. Max ain't into men in no way at all. So you just get that thought outta' your head.

Wash chuckled slightly, "That blows that fantasy all to hell."

"Damn straight," Zoë replied.

Wash took a step closer to her. Zoë didn't move, "I know another thing too."

"What's that?"

"You just called me husband for the first time in this conversation."

Zoë's eyes widened, "Gorramit..."

Wash closed the distance between them and pulled her resisting body into his arms, "I missed you so much, Lambytoes. And no matter what. I'm still your husband and we'll figure something out."

Zoë tried to be strong but the feel of her husband's arms around her vanquished all rational thought from her mind. She relaxed into Wash's embrace. Noting how good he felt against her, "I reckon we'll have too"

Wash nodded against her shoulder. The smell of her hair nearly making him intoxicated. Then he grinned, "You mind telling me how the hell I became the father to a teenager?"

The dam broke and Zoë began to laugh. It took a couple of minutes before she could continue, "Husband. That is a long story in of itself."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. (Except for Maxine and the rest of my OC's. they're mine) I'm just playing. No money being made.

Continuing on the storyline I started with "New Blood " and "Guardians" Read those first so you will know who is who and what has happened in the 'Verse.

Warning: This storyline includes 'gasp' fem slash. It won't be graphic but I know some are offended by any depiction of homosexuality. If you don't like this kind of thing... stop reading right now.

AN: Takes place both in the future and a month and a half post Guardians.

XXXX

Tales of the Rangers

XXXX

Chapter Five

XXXX

Xue interrupted the story thanks to a sudden kicking of her bladder by her unborn daughter. "Husband? A hand please..."

Scott grinned and stood up. Offering a hand to his wife so she could struggle to her feet. Xue was rather petite and being pregnant took a lot out of her. She had been the same way with Hobie.

Hobie himself was disappointed in the interruption of his story but understood that his Momma had to potty a lot cause of the baby inside her.

As Xue retreated to the bathroom a knock was heard at the front door.

Scot moved quickly to the window. His hand reaching for his pistol hanging from the coat rack near the door before he saw who it was. With a smile he opened the door, "Come on in."

"Grampa!" cried Hobie as he saw who had entered.

Wash scooped his grandson into his arms, "How ya doin' squirt?"

"Shiny, Grampa!"

Wash smiled and produced a new toy dino for Hobie's already huge collection before turning to Scott, "Where's Xue?"

"Head," the young father replied as Wash began tickling his grandson Hobie howled with laughter.

"How's she doing?" he asked.

"Better. Mood swings are a little less pronounced... thank God."

"I heard that, Husband," Xue snarled as she exited the bathroom.

Scott just grinned, "I love you."

"Whatever," Xue growled back.

Wash chuckled.

"Where's Mom?" Xue asked as she kissed her Fathers cheek.

"Got called out," Wash replied, "Duty calls. So you get me instead."

Xue nodded with a smile, "She was supposed to bring takeout..."

"Pizza guy should be here in a few minutes," Wash grinned.

Scott smiled at the look Xue gave her father, "Lei Chan's delivers too."

Wash didn't change his smile, "I hate their Bao."

"You and your Bao," Xue grumped as she gingerly lowered herself to the couch, kicking off her flip-flops "Husband... you mind?"

"Work, work, work," Scott muttered with a smile as he sat on the couch to begin massaging Xue's feet.

"Grampa!" Hobie began, "Momma was just tellin me the story how we found Allissa, Mikey and you."

"She was huh?" Wash smiled as he sat in Scot's overstuffed recliner. Hobie still in his arms, "Well then we better let her finish."

XXXXXXXXXX

Wash quickly dressed. Noting the slight smile on Zoë's face when he pulled on his pale blue spaceship patterned, Hawaiian shirt, "Now I feel human again."

Zoë nodded, "Need me to cut your hair?"

Wash looked at the long mane he had acquired in the mirror and shook his head, "Think I'll keep it for a while. Damn beard itched to to drive me to distraction though."

"They didn't let you shave or cut your hair?"

Wash's face darkened, "Most of my fellow prisoners made Niska look like Kaylee. All we had to eat with were plastic spoons. A razor or scissors... never happen."

"I see," Zoë replied. Realizing the hell Wash must have gone through the last few years.

"I could use a hair tie though. And you seem to be avoiding how I am suddenly the father to a teenaged girl."

Zoë stared at him and gave him both barrels, "Her mothers name was Crystal Yue Li..."

Wash suddenly got pale, "Ai-ya..."

"So you do know her," She said neutrally.

"My... god. We dated in secondary school. I got accepted to flight school. We slept together once. It was my... going away present."

"Only takes once, Wash."

"Yeah... but she said she was on the shot!"

Zoë's face grew stern, "I gotta know one thing."

"What?" Wash asked as his brain tried to process the data that he was truly a father.

"Would you have done right by Xue and her Momma had you known?"

Wash snapped his eyes up, "You know me better than that!" he snapped, "Of course I would!"

Zoë leaned in a kissed Wash on the cheek, "That's all I wanted to hear."

Wash relaxed. More at the rather chaste kiss than Zoë's acceptance, "What happened to Crystal?"

"Xue said her momma was killed in a hover crash when she was twelve. She lived with her great aunt on Boros after."

Zoë led Wash out of the passenger head back into the common room, "Xue's got a talent with machinery. Near on as good as Kaylee. Real smart too. But where she excels at is flyin.."

"She... flies?" Wash said as a smile began to creep onto his face. Replacing the lingering shock.

"That's why the Academy wanted her we figure."

"Academy?"

Zoë went on to explain how first they had prevented Jessie from being taken by the blue hands on Meadow and then how they found Xue on the Skyplex.

"So she's a... good pilot?" Wash asked.

"Damn near as good as River. And River's nearly as good as you. Xue's an ace actually. Got six Gunships when we raided the Academy. Since then, she's gotten a frigate with Serenity solo and her and River took out the six Reaver ships that were attacking here."

"What do you mean, with Serenity?"

"Serenity's been carrying guns since we had our little and short civil war seven months back."

"Guns?" Wash squeaked.

"She's a gunboat now."

"I miss all the fun," Wash chuckled slightly.

He had been so involved with his conversation he didn't realize that Zoë had led him to the galley.

"Wash!" Kaylee cried as she threw herself into his arms. Hugging him fiercely.

Wash staggered back before regaining his balance, "Hey, Kaylee-bear."

"Omygod, Wash," Kaylee gushed, "We all thought you was dead. Missed you so much..."

"Missed you guys too," Wash replied, "Even Jayne."

A grunt from the big man was about as much as Wash thought he was going to get but Jayne followed it up with a , "Good to have ya' back."

"Thanks, Jayne."

"Welcome home, Wash," said a voice behind him.

Wash turned and his mouth dropped, "Inara?"

The former companion stood on her tiptoes and kissed Wash's cheek, "We missed you a great deal."

Wash looked at her. Amazed at the transformation. Gone were Inara's fancy dresses. Replaced with stylish and tight tan cargo pants tucked into black boots. A black long sleeved scoop neck shirt and a leather vest not unlike Zoë's. A medium frame automatic hung in a holster at her hip.

"I... wow," Wash muttered. You're a cop too?" he asked. Noting the badge on Inara's vest. Matching the one on Zoë's shirt.

"Commonwealth Ranger. And yes. I am."

"Shiny," Wash grinned.

"Guess we better finish the introductions," Zoë began, "The redhead in the kitchen is... Maxine Sharpe."

"We met," Wash replied. The look Max gave both Zoë and Wash could have melted hull plating. Zoë ignored it for the moment.

"Next to her is Mia Slater. I reckon you met already too."

"We did," Wash nodded.

"And over there next to Jayne and River is Sgt. Roberta Williams."

Wash nodded to the dark skinned woman. She looked like she was a dangerous as Zoë. She was pretty damn good looking too.

River slid out a chair at the table. It was Wash's usual chair.

Simon entered at that moment and kissed Kaylee as he sat next to her.

"That's new..." Wash trailed off as he noticed the couple's wedding bands.

Simon smiled at Wash, "Kaylee and I wed three days ago."

"Damn," Wash muttered, "Would have liked to have been there."

"I'll show you the capture later," Kaylee smiled.

"Shiny"

Mal walked in followed by a blonde haired teenaged boy and Xue, "Zoë? You wanna deal with this?"

"Deal with what, Sir?"

"Caught em' neckin in the bay again..."

The boy turned red and Xue just looked at her feet, "Sorry, Captain."

Kaylee sighed at Mal's Neanderthal attitude towards Xue and Scott, "Ain't nothing wrong with a little makin out Cap'n."

Mal just glared at Kaylee before sitting down at the head of the table. Inara slid into her usual spot next to him. She gave Mal a pack on the cheek.

"That's new too," Wash observed.

"One big happy family," Kaylee grinned.

"Food's ready," Max said as she and Mia set bowls of steaming stir fry on the wooden surface of the table.

Mal looked around, "Where's Jess?"

"Feeding the two little ones down in Mia's bunk," Xue replied, "She'll be up as soon as I finish and can relive her."

Wash looked at the young woman down the table from him. She looked so much like her mother to his eyes. She looked up and met Wash's eyes. Quickly they went back to her plate. Wash frowned.

After all the food was laid out. Max abruptly left the room. Heading for her and Zoë's bunk.

Zoë sighed and rose to her feet, "Be right back."

Mal looked like he was developing a migraine. The way he was pinching the bridge of his nose, "Do... what you gotta, Zoë."

Zoë strode up the hallway after Max.

"Tian," Wash muttered as he looked down at his plate.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Max?" Zoë called as she climbed down the ladder into her bunk.

"Go be with your husband," Max snarled as she sat on the bed.

"Not when you are acting like this," Zoë said calmly.

"Like what?" Max yelled.

"Like a jealous teenager," Zoë replied. Trying to remain calm.

"Jealous? Damn right I'm jealous!" Maxine said. Jumping to her feet, "We've been together eight months Zoë. Eight Months! He's back on the ship four hours and you're all over him!"

"I ain't all over him," Zoë growled, "And me and Wash were together near on three years. Best you be remembering that!"

Max screeched in anger, "Gorramit Zoë! Just... go sleep with your husband! I know you want to!"

"Damn right I do!" Zoë yelled back.

"Fine! Go rut his brains out! I imagine after prison he's pretty hot to trot!"

"Might be!" Zoë snarled back.

The two women stood staring at each other. Breathing heavily.

"Excuse me..."

"_What_?" both Zoë and Max screamed in unison.

Wash stepped down into Zoë and his. Correction. Zoë and Maxine's bunk. He looked around and noted that it was much the same as he remembered it. Just a few small touches that must have been Max's work, "I like what you've done with the place..."

Max crossed her arms and glared at Wash, "What do you want?"

"I want Zoë to be happy. And the way it's looking. That's not happening. And it's all my fault."

"Wash..." Zoë trailed off.

"You thought I was dead. I get that. Zoë... I'm glad you found someone else to make you happy. I wouldn't have wanted you to have mourned me forever."

"I was..." Zoë whispered.

"But Maxine changed that," Wash replied.

"Yes."

"Good."

Maxine looked at her boots "I just don't..."

Wash looked at Maxine, "Please don't let me come between you two."

"Wash..." Zoë began to say again.

"I'm not your husband anymore," Wash said, cutting her off, "I'm dead and buried. All that's left is prisoner seven eight three. And prisoner seven eight three, isn't Zoë Washburn's husband."

"Yes you are," Maxine whispered.

"In here maybe," Wash replied. Putting his hand to his heart, "But in the real world. Hoban Washburn is no more."

"That's go-see, Wash," Zoë said, "You're alive. Here and as real as the rest of us. What I buried was someone's science experiment that thought it was you. Broke my heart I'll admit but now you're here and you're home."

"My home was always where you were Zoë..."

"I..." Zoë trailed off.

Emotionally spent, Maxine slumped onto the bed. Taking advantage Wash moved quickly and sat next to the redhead and put an arm around her shoulders, "We're both really lucky," he said after a moment.

"Shenme?" Max replied.

"Because we've both been loved by Zoë."

Zoë sighed and stood in front of the pair of them, "What am I gonna do with you two?"

"No rutting clue," Max muttered.

Wash noticed how miserable Maxine looked at the moment, "I'll leave the pair of you alone," he said after a moment.

"Wash. You don't have to..."

I foresee makeup sex in a minute or three. And as much as I'd like to watch..."

"Wash!" Zoë exclaimed.

Wash smiled. The smile that had always made her go weak in the knees. It still did. Maxine noticed it as well.

"Thought I was the only one who could do that to her..."

Wash grinned, "You know about that spot behind her knees?"

"What spot behind her knees?" Maxine asked.

"Husband..." Zoë growled.

Wash was grinning now, "Hey... gotta give Max here some pointers."

"I don't need no ruttin pointers," Maxine replied.

"Suggestions then..."

"That's better," Maxine agreed. She was smiling now.

Wash kissed Maxine in the cheek, "Take care of her tonight and maybe we can start out fresh in the morning?"

Max looked over at Wash and nodded her head, "Deal."

Wash nodded and stood. He looked at Max first and she nodded. Wash kissed Zoë tenderly and he felt her tremble. Breaking the kiss, Wash turned back to Max, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Would you get out of here, Husband," Zoë smiled.

"Aye, aye, Ma'am," Wash mock saluted. "Besides. I have to go and talk to my daughter."

"Best be doin that. Wouldn't hurt to talk to Scott some too."

"Yes... the '_she's my little girl and I'm the fathe_r' talk. Can I borrow a shotgun, Dear?"

Max giggled slightly and Zoë rolled her eyes, "Scott is a good kid. He's been treating Xue right and he's been through a bad stretch too. Hauled him outta a brothel on Whitefall. Boy was snatched by slavers and since he's so handsome, sold him to the brothel to service sly men."

"Wangbadan de biaozi..."

"Go talk with Xue, Wash."

"I'll do that. And I'll see you both in the morning."

"We'll talk then, Wash," Max agreed.

"Okay. To quote Kaylee, 'have good sex'," Wash grinned.

"Go!" Zoë commanded. Wash snapped her another sloppy salute and climbed back out of the bunk.

As soon as the door closed Zoë looked back at Maxine and sighed, "I'm sorry."

Max stood and pulled her into her arms, "So am I."

"I..."

Max silenced her with a kiss. She felt Zoë tremble, "Glad I can still do that to you," Max said after their lips parted.

"Always, Ai-ren."

"He's not bad looking..."

"Huh?" Zoë asked.

"You know. For a man. I can see why you fell for him."

"You can huh?" Zoë replied.

"I can. And what is this he said about the back of your knees?" Maxine asked seductively.

"Oh, go-se," Zoë whispered as Max pulled her onto the bed.

XXXXXXXXXX

Wash went in search of the daughter that until today. He didn't know he had. A daughter. Wash shook his head. Damn. Zoë had just talked him into perhaps having a baby before he was taken. Now he was the father of a teenager, "I'm so humped..." he muttered.

Xue wasn't in the passenger dorms like she said she would be. Mia told him that Xue had wanted some time alone. Passing back through the galley. Wash found River waiting there for him.

"Saved you a plate," she said.

Wash sat down in front of the remaining place sitting. A steaming plate of stir fry sat there, "Is this... real food?"

River nodded, "Maxine is a wonderful cook."

Wash picked up chopsticks and fumbled with them slightly. It had been a while since he had eaten with anything but a spoon. After taking the first mouthful, his eyes rolled back in rapture. After swallowing Wash grinned at River, "This is ambrosia..."

"It must seem like it."

"You have no idea," Wash replied as he took another bite, "God..."

River giggled and Wash grinned back, "Seems nice to hear you sounding so... normal."

"Still a long way from that," River replied, "But I am better. Jayne helps."

Wash nearly choked on his food. After coughing a moment. He was able to speak, "So you and... Jayne?"

River nodded, "And Kaylee and Simon are together as you have noticed."

"Looks like Mal finally got his head out of his ass about Inara too." Wash observed.

"Needed help. Kaylee and I gave them the right... push."

"What kind of push?" Wash asked, a slight grin on his face.

"A bottle of Saki and locking them in Mal's bunk."

Wash laughed, "That would work I guess."

"It did."

Wash paused as he ate, "How did... how did I... I mean. How did the other Wash die?"

River's face clouded over for just a moment before she recovered, "Let me tell you about Miranda..."

XXXX

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. (Except for Maxine and the rest of my OC's. they're mine) I'm just playing. No money being made.

Continuing on the storyline I started with "New Blood " and "Guardians" Read those first so you will know who is who and what has happened in the 'Verse.

Warning: This storyline includes 'gasp' fem slash. It won't be graphic but I know some are offended by any depiction of homosexuality. If you don't like this kind of thing... stop reading right now.

AN: Takes place both in the future and post Guardians.

X~X

Tales of the Rangers

Chapter Six

Xue was interrupted in her storytelling by a knock at the door. Once again, Scott went to check, a hand near his gun. Meadow was a safe planet. Particularly when it housed the newly formed, Commonwealth Rangers Training Academy. But Scott wasn't lax when it came to his family.

He keyed of the small door monitor showing the delivery boy from Tony's Pizza outside on the porch. Satisfied, Scott opened the door.

"Mr Washburn?" the teenager asked.

Wash deposited his grandson in the recliner as he got to his feet, "That would be me."

The young man smiled, "Here you go, sir. Three large pies."

Wash grinned and swiped his account chit on the young man's data pad to pay for the order. He then pulled a few platinum coins from his pocket, "Here you go."

"Thank you, SIR!" the young man replied at the tip.

With a smile, Wash took the pizza and headed back into the living room. Setting the boxes on the coffee table. Scott closed the door after the delivery boy.

"Dad... we do have a table in the kitchen," Xue commented.

"That's no fun," Wash grinned.

"I'll get the plates," Scott said, "What are you drinking, Wash?"

"Beer if you got it."

"Ai-ren?"

"Iced tea, Sweetie," Xue replied to her husband.

"Be right back..."

"Roni!" Cried Hobie as he peeked into one of the steaming boxes.

"Uh,uh, Sweetie," Xue admonished, "Not till your father brings back the plates."

Hobie made a face but complied.

"You thought over my offer, Xue?" Wash asked.

"I don't know, Dad."

"It's not forever. Just until you're off leave. I know you. You'll go nuts after a while. Just being a housewife."

"Got a point..."

"Point about what?" Scott asked as he returned from the kitchen with a tray carrying their drinks and a stack of plates.

"Dad wants me to help him teaching the Ranger Cadets to fly..."

Scott sat next to his wife, "For how long?"

"Just until Xue is ready to go back to her regular job."

"I don't know..." Xue trailed off.

"I think it's a great idea," Scott replied, "It will get you out of the house and back in the sky. And you'll be home every night."

"Has it's merits," Xue admitted.

"I don't need an answer tonight, Daughter," Wash replied, "But I need to know one way or another by Monday."

"Okay, Dad," Xue smiled.

"Story!" Hobie cried out as he reached for the slice of pizza his father had gotten for him.

"Okay, Squirt... story," Xue grinned.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Tai-kong suo-yo duh shing-chiouh doh sai-jin wuh duh pee-goo!" Wash swore, "Reavers... they made them?"

River nodded. Wash looked down at his still half filled plate and pushed it away, "I'm suddenly... not very hungry..."

"Still should eat," River said.

Wash shook his head, "This is still more nourishment than I've had at one sitting in a long time..."

River patted her friend on the shoulder, "I'm sorry for all you have been through."

"Why are you sorry?"

"My fault. Alliance was after me..."

Wash shook his head, "No, River. Not your fault. It was those Hwoon-dahn's in the Alliance's fault. Don't you forget it."

River favored Wash with a slight smile, "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Xue is on the bridge."

"She's really a good pilot?" Wash asked.

"Just like her Daddy."

Despite his trepidation. Wash grinned slightly.

River continued, "But she is confused and a little scared. Her whole life she has wanted a father. Now that she has one..."

"She's not sure what to make of it," Wash replied.

"Precisely."

Wash took a deep breath and stood up, "Guess it's time for our chat."

"It is," River smiled.

XXXXXXXXXX

Xue sat in the co-pilots chair. It was where she usually flew Serenity and where she seemed to feel the most at home. She clutched Bob in her hands. The stuffed Tyrannosaurus that her Mom... no... Step Mom had given her. At the time it had been the only tangible connection she had to her dead father.

Now her dead father wasn't so dead. Blinking back a few tears. Xue tried to ignore the glow from the fires outside. It had been decided it was best to burn the Reaver bodies instead of burying them. Who knew what diseases they corpses might be carrying. They had been forced to close up Serenity and go on internal life support to keep the smell out, however.

Xue looked up at the faint stars visible through the glass and they brought a slight smile to her face.

From the doorway, Wash watched his daughter cry and then look up at the sky and smile faintly.

Daughter. That was a word he was trying his damnedest to wrap his head around. Xue squeezed the stuffed toy tighter to her chest and sighed.

Wash cleared his throat.

"Cao!" Xue exclaimed jumping in the chair.

"Sorry. Mind if I come in?"

"Free 'Verse," Xue replied.

"Partially in thanks to you. From what I hear anyway," Wash replied as he stepped through the door.

"Shenme?"

Wash spun the pilots chair around and sat facing Xue. Tentatively he reached out and stroked the control yoke, "I mean, from what Zoë and River tell me, "You did a bit of fighting for that too... freedom."

Xue shrugged her shoulders and continued to stare out at the stars.

"Who gave you Bob?"

Xue glanced over at Wash, "Mom."

"You mean Zoë," Wash clarified. Xue nodded.

"Has she been a good Mother?" he asked.

"Only one I got... now."

Wash nodded, "I cared a great deal for your mother. Crystal... I mean."

"I would hope so since you had sex with her," Xue replied acidly.

Wash opened and closed his mouth. Trying to not reply with something that would make Xue even more upset than she was.

"Did you love her?" Xue asked.

"I thought I did," Wash replied, "But not enough to give up my dreams for her."

"That why you went away?" Xue asked.

"Yes."

Xue sniffled, "She still loved you."

Wash felt about two inches tall after Xue's comment, "I wish I had known how to contact her. I came home once from flight school and Crystal had moved away. Not that my parents would tell me where she went..."

"Boros... thats where I was born."

Wash nodded, "Boros is nice..."

"It's a hole."

"That too," wash replied quickly.

Xue swiveled the chair to face Wash, "Just tell me this. Would you have done the right thing with my mom?"

"Marry her? Be your father?" Wash asked, "Damn right I would have. Not that I probably wouldn't have screwed it up eventually. But, I would have tried my best."

Xue blinked a few tears back, "I can barely remember what she looked like... It's only been four years..."

"Take a look in a mirror," Wash said gently, "Other than what looks like my nose and eyes. You look just like your mother."

Xue looked into Wash's blue eyes with her own for the first time, "Really?"

"She was beautiful Just like you are."

"No I'm not..."

"I think that boy... Scott is his name? He might disagree with you," Wash grinned.

"You think I'm beautiful?"

"You're my daughter. You could look like a female version of Jayne and I'd still think you were beautiful," Wash replied with a grin before continuing on a more serious note, "But you truly are beautiful, Xue."

She turned slightly red and giggled slightly.

"You're even more beautiful when you smile," Wash added.

"Thank you," Xue replied.

Wash looked around the bridge and noticed for the first time. His dinosaurs still on the console, "Hey boys..."

Xue giggled, "River said they kept them there to remember you. That you used to play with them when you were flying..."

Wash blinked himself at the thought that they had all considered him dead until this very afternoon. So much had happened in a few short hours.

Wash held out his hand, "Come here and let me tell you the story of 'This Land'..."

Just before midnight, ships time, Zoë and Max emerged from their bunk. Dressed only in robes. Zoë glanced up at the bridge and froze. She looked at Maxine and nodded in the bridge's direction.

Silently, the two women crept up the stairs as not to disturb the scene.

Toy dinos were spread all over the console and Wash sat in the pilot's chair. Asleep with his arms around Xue in his lap. Also asleep and snuggled up. A certain toy triceratops clutched in her fingers.

Max kissed Zoë on the cheek as a single tear ran down the amazon's face. Gently, Max pulled Zoë back down the stairs towards the galley and the food they had originally emerged for.

Max thought to herself that, yes. They would figure something out.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sometime during the night, Xue had awoken and retreated to her shared bunk with Jess. Leaving her snoring father asleep in the pilots chair.

As dawn broke, Max disentangled herself from Zoë's embrace and quietly dressed. Making her way to the galley, she started the coffee machine and began thinking about what she was going to make for breakfast.

She had been surprised that she had been able to sleep after what she had seen after the Reaver attack. Perhaps it was laying safe in Zoë's arms or the sweet scene of Xue asleep in Wash's arms that had let her rest.

Either way. She had some decisions to make. The easiest and yet hardest on her heart was to break things off with Zoë. But then again. It might just tear Zoë apart too and that wouldn't be fair to Wash. Same could be said if Wash did the same thing. Zoë had just gotten back the Husband she thought dead.

Maxine shook her head. What the hell were they going to do?

Inara flowed into the galley and saw the deeply introspective look on Maxine's face, "You look troubled..."

"Not wrong there, Inara," Max replied.

"Wash?" she asked.

Max nodded as the former Companion sat across from her at the table, "Zoë still loves him. But she loves me too and I love her. It's all so gorram complicated..."

"It doesn't have to be..."

"Shenme?"

"You could share..."

Max glared at Inara, "I don't sex men..."

"Not like that," Inara replied, "And don't knock what you haven't tried."

"I was raped, remember?"

"That wasn't sex and you know it," Inara replied a little sharper than she had meant too. She continued a little softer, "There is a community on Athens. Where a marriage between both two men and a woman or two women and a man is perfectly legal. I'm not saying you have to sleep with Wash but that would be a solution in the legal sense to your predicament."

"But..."

"Let me finish, please," Inara began, "I once had a client. He was Slight. Enjoyed the company of both women and men. His regular partner was strictly Sly. He would contract me when he wanted to be with a woman. Later on. He met a woman who he fell in love with in addition to his regular partner. They traveled to Athens and all three were married. My client slept with both of his spouses... but not at the same time..."

Maxine nodded, "I heard of a few places on the rim where men have been known to take more than one wife..."

"That too has happened."

"So... I'd marry Wash.. and Zoë?"

"That is generally how it works. More precisely. Wash is married to Zoë and she would then marry you as an additional spouse."

"Sounds complicated..."

"Nothing in a relationship is easy, Maxine. You should know that by now."

"Yeah..."

"Also think what this will do for Xue..."

Max glared at Inara, "That ain't playin fair..."

"All is fair in love and war, Max. You care for Xue just like Zoë does. It would break Xue's heart if you were to leave. Just as it would be unfair to her if you forced Wash away. Xue deserves to get to know her father."

Max glared at the tabletop.

"And by being so possessive of Zoë, you may just push her away too. You might want to keep that in mind as well," Inara finished.

"Guess I've got some thinking to do then..." Maxine replied.

"Indeed you do. And I'm confident. You will come to the proper decision."

"Yeah... proper."

XXXXXXXXXX

Wash had awoke in the pilot's chair slightly stiff. He smiled though. He had slept plenty in that chair over the years and it was still more comfortable than the hard wooden pallet that had been his bed back in the prisoner barracks.

It was still early but someone had started the coffee machine. Poking through the cabinet. He was surprised to find his coffee mug way in the back. A smile on his face, Wash drew a cup and then sipped. A rapturous grin came across his face. It was the real thing.

Taking his mug, Wash wandered down into the cargo bay. He glanced around at the familiar space. Jayne had added a few weights to his collection and there was now a treadmill in the corner.

The bay was cleaner and there were also some stacked training mats opposite the fitness equipment. Various crates of what looked like relief and medical supplies were secured along the sides of the bay. Seeing the glow of the rising sun through the small windows set in the inner doors of the air lock, Wash opened the doors.

The pyres had died out and the air outside air was now fresh and clean. Being so close to the atmo plant had scrubbed the stench from the air quickly.

Wash stood at the top of the ramp and smiled. He had his life back. It wasn't quite like it had been before but he was free again, "Still flyin..." he muttered to himself after taking another sip of his coffee.

The click of several weapons ruined what had been a nearly perfect morning, "Prisoner seven eight three. You are hereby bound by law to stand down!"

"Tian xiz shou you de ren dou gai si..." Wash muttered.

"Put your hands on top of your head," the terriforming company security guard ordered. More guards accompanied the man and spread out in a semi circle around the base of the ramp.

"My name, Wash began, "Is Hoban Washburn."

"I don't care if it's Genghis Kahn. Now get your ass on the ground. You're an escaped prisoner and I have every right to shoot you where you stand!"

Wash was about to comply when he heard the click of weapons beside him.

"You'll take him over my dead body, " said a feminine voice beside Wash.

He glanced over and spotted his daughter holding a pistol pointed at the security men. Beside her stood a blond girl and boy also armed. The boy was holding a rifle instead of a pistol.

"Girlie, you and your friends better put down them weapons or you'll be doin hard labor next to him."

Wash heard a thump and whine over his head as a clamshell door mounted under the bridge snapped open and a wicked looking six barreled 30mm rail gun was exposed. The barrels spun up to speed with a whine and then pointed unerringly at the lead guard. The man paled.

A moment later, a laser bean erupted from a small turret mounted just aft of the rail gun and drew a line on the ground at the base of the ramp. The heat generated fusing the sand into glass.

"Put the guns down," ordered a new voice, "Or things are like to get a bit messy."

The lead guard looked at the man in the long brown coat who strode down the ramp. Noting the Ranger badge he wore.

The guard pointed to Wash, "That man is an escaped prisoner!"

"No. He an illegally held Alliance political prisoner and my gorram pilot!" Mal snarled.

"He's company property," the guard growled back. The laser pulsed once at the lead guards feet. He stumbled back a step.

"In case you ain't heard. Indenture is illegal now," Mal replied.

The click of two more guns came from behind Wash. He glanced back to see Maxine holding an assault rifle and Zoë with her mares leg. Wash couldn't help but grin slightly.

"He's a prisoner."

"First he's a prisoner and then he's company property. Make up your mind," Mal ordered.

"I'm not leaving without him," the guard replied.

"Oh, you're leaving all right," Mal snarled, "Ain't with Wash though. And if you don't skedaddle in the next thirty seconds. That big ole' rail gun is gonna make a right nasty mess outta y'all."

"You can't..."

"I can," Mal replied, "Now git!"

The guard lowered his gun, "I'll have your badge for this..."

"I seriously doubt it," Mal said as he holstered his pistol.

The guards reluctantly turned away from Serenity. The rail gun tracking them unerringly. One of the guards paused as he walked away and a laser beam melted the sand at his feet. Causing the man to yelp and run.

"Show's over, people," Mal said as he turned to Xue, Jess and Scott, "And you youngins need to remember who's the Rangers on this boat. And it ain't you."

"Yes Captain," all three said in unison.

Mal rolled his eyes and then grinned at the teens, "That said. Nice job you three. Specially you Jess, lettin us know there was trouble."

"River knew the same time I did. We were just closer."

Mal nodded and hit the intercom, "Tross... Take us..."

Mal was cut off as Serenity's engines began to spool up for takeoff, "Why do you even bother, Sir?" Zoë asked as she closed the cargo bay ramp and inner doors.

"Don't rightly know," Mal replied, "You okay, Wash?"

He nodded, "Thanks to my little girl here," Wash smiled.

"Not gonna let anything happen to my Daddy," Xue grinned, "Just got him. Ain't gonna loose him now."

Zoë smiled at Xue and then put her arm around Wash. Giving him a quick peck on the cheek, "And I just got him back."

Wash smiled.

Max crossed her arms over her chest and grinned, "This is gonna be interesting."

"Shenme?" Wash asked.

"Wash," Mal began, "Why don't you go on up to the bridge and take us outta the world... that is if you remember how."

A wide grin split the pilot's face, "Aye, aye Cap'n. Where are we headed?"

"Athens," Mal replied

"Why there?" Wash replied as he started to climb the stairs

Max and Zoë shared a grin and Mal shook his head before grinning himself, "Seems there's a settlement there that does strange ass weddings. Least what Max, Zoë and Inara tell me."

"Weddings?" Wash asked. Totally confused.

"You'll find out in a few hours, Husband," Zoë replied.

Max nodded, "That's right... Husband."

Wash nearly tripped over his own feet on the stairway.

X~X

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. (Except for Maxine and the rest of my OC's. they're mine) I'm just playing. No money being made.

Continuing on the storyline I started with "New Blood " and "Guardians" Read those first so you will know who is who and what has happened in the 'Verse.

Warning: This storyline includes 'gasp' fem slash. It won't be graphic but I know some are offended by any depiction of homosexuality. If you don't like this kind of thing... stop reading right now.

XX

AN: Takes place both in the future and post Guardians.

XX

Tales of the Rangers

Chapter Seven

XX

Wash stumbled and looked back over his shoulder, "What did you say?"

"I believe I said the word, Husband," Max replied.

Wash's eyes bugged out, "You... I ... I mean...Zoë?"

"She's just teasin you, Husband. We got some things to speak on though, Wash. And don't you have a ship to fly?" Zoë replied.

Wash nodded and turned back to the stairs. Climbing a few steps and then pausing again and looking over his shoulder again, "Fly the ship Wash," Mal ordered.

Turning red, Wash continued his climb. When he had gotten out of earshot. Mal turned to his First Mate and his Cook, "I hope you two know what you're doin..."

"So do we, Sir," Zoë replied.

"Mom?" Xue asked.

Zoë looked at the girl and smiled, "We'll explain it to you later. Why don't you head for the bridge. Maybe you can show your father some flying."

Nodding but still unsure, Xue climbed the stairs out of the bay. "Did I miss something?" Scott asked.

"Come on, Scott," Jess said, "Let's go give Max a hand with breakfast and I'll try to explain it to you."

"Okay..."

XXXXXXXXXX

Wash stumbled into the bridge. As soon as he was through the door, River vacated the pilots seat, "All yours..."

"Huh?"

"It's not what you think," River said, "Give Zoë and Maxine a chance to explain things."

Wash shook his head, "I..."

"Time for some flying therapy," River said, cutting the shell shocked pilot off.

"Flying... I do sorta remember how to do that..."

Wash gingerly slid behind the controls. He adjusted the seat and reached up to the overhead panel and flipped three switches. He then triggered the intercom, "Kaylee? We ready to go?"

You could almost hear the grin in the mechanic's voice, "She's set, Wash!"

Wash took a deep breath and reached for the ship wide intercom, "Attention travelers. Standby for takeoff. Our destination today is the beautiful planet, Athens. Home of Neo- Greek architecture and what sounds like some strange wedding customs. So hang on tight since I'm not one hundred percent sure I remember how to do this..."

With his words, Wash pulled back on the yoke and advanced the power levers. Serenity smoothly lifted into the air. Gaining speed rapidly. River sat in the co-pilot's seat as the ship gained altitude. Wash glanced over at River and grinned.

"Nice takeoff," Xue said from the entrance.

"Done it a time or two. Just not recently," Wash smiled at his daughter.

With a last lurch, Serenity broke free of Mir's thin atmosphere and leaped into space. The darkening blue giving way to the infinite black. You couldn't have pried the smile off Wash's face with explosives.

Automatically he reached out to the keyboard for the nav computer and instead his fingers hit bare console, "Shenme?"

"Moved," River replied as she entered the course on her side of the bridge, "Right side console now."

Wash nodded and spotted the relocated Navcom system, "Okay..."

"Had to move it to make room for the weapons controls," River explained.

"Oh..."

Wash engaged the autopilot and swiveled in his seat, "Now what?"

"Breakfast is ready!" said Max's voice over the intercom.

"We eat," River smiled.

XXXXXXXXXX

Wash sat in a daze. After breakfast Zoë had dragged him and Maxine to their bunk. Now he sat next to the redhead while Zoë stood with her hands on her hips in front of them.

"Well?" Zoë asked.

"It's... unique..." Wash trailed off.

"Not according to Inara," Maxine said.

"So..." Wash's voice squeaked. He cleared his throat and started again, "So... Zoë and I are still married. Well, that is once we get a certain death certificate purged. Then... Zoë will then marry Maxine as a... second spouse?"

"That's the gist of it," Zoë replied.

"Here's where I'm confused," Wash began, "Who are you going to sleep with?"

Zoë sat down on her haunches in front of Wash, "Both of you... Just not at the same time."

"Lambytoes... I love you. And Maxine seems like a nice girl..."

Zoë's face hardened slightly before softening again, "Husband... I love you. Never stopped. Even when I thought you were dead. Shattered my heart to pieces."

"I understand that part," Wash replied.

Zoë nodded and continued, "Goes farther than that. If not for Max. You'd be a widower right now."

"Shenme?"

"I saved Zoë's life," Maxine said quietly.

"So you began sleeping together as a... Thank you?" Wash asked.

"Hell no!" Maxine chuckled, "I thought Zoë was the hottest thing on two legs. She couldn't stand me."

"Oh..."

"But then we started talking," Maxine began, "And became friends. And then... more."

"Kinda like we did, Wash." Zoë observed.

Wash looked down at his hands, "Like we did..." he parroted

Zoë nodded, "Exactly."

Wash sighed. He looked up into Zoë's eyes and saw the love there. He looked to his right and saw the trepidation in Maxine's eyes, "So this is the only way?"

"Only way we can think of that allows me to stay married to you, Wash and still honor my promise to Max."

Wash looked at Zoë when she mentioned the word promise, "Love, honor and cherish. Forsaking all others... till death do we part..."

"Yep," Zoë said quietly, "I did all those things. Till death parted us. Leave it to you to figure a way 'round that," Zoë finished with a grin.

Wash snorted in amusement once, "Guess so..."

"Wash..." Maxine began, " I reckon I love Zoë as much as you do. I hope to god we can make this work. But I do have a jealous streak when it comes to Zoë..."

Wash smiled slightly, "Same here."

"Tell me about it," Zoë replied as she came to her feet, "I recall a certain snit you got into about me and Mal..."

Wash shook his head, "Oh no... you're not bringing that up."

"What?" Maxine asked.

"I'll tell you later," Zoë said.

Wash frowned, "Well. I know who'll be wearing the pants in this relationship."

Maxine grinned at Wash and he returned it, "Zoë." they said in unison.

A grin split Zoë's face, "Speaking of pants. Husband. You better be outta yours in about thirty seconds or I'm cutting them offa you."

Wash's jaw dropped, "Shenme?"

"My cue to skedaddle," Max replied as she got to her feet. Swallowing down the pang of jealousy she had felt.

Zoë turned and kissed Maxine, "Love you..."

Max melted at the kiss, "Love you too," she whispered.

On the bed Wash groaned, "Ai-ya..."

Max headed for the ladder, chuckling, "Better see to him 'fore he explodes."

Zoë giggled as Maxine climbed out of the bunk, locking the door behind her. She did grin at Wash's muffled, "Tian xiaode," followed by a moan.

Taking a deep breath. Maxine headed for the galley to figure out what she was going to make for lunch.

XXXXXXXXXX

"That is... nearly unbelievable," The man formerly known as the Operative said on the screen.

Mal nodded, "Doc confirmed it. This fella we picked up on Mir really is Wash."

"I assure you, Mal. I had no knowledge of this."

"I know," The Captain replied, "You would have let us know iffin' you had."

The man now called Damien nodded, "I will look into the records myself."

"I appreciate it," Mal replied, "Anything you can do to get Wash back among the living, paperwork wise?"

"I'll see to it personally. The appropriate documents will be waiting for you in Athens City when you arrive. I'm guessing you will be bringing him into the Rangers?"

Mal nodded, "Not sure if as support or as a sworn Ranger as of yet. Haven't had time to speak with him about it."

"Let me know either way," Damien paused, "How is Maxine dealing... with this?"

Mal rubbed his face, "Better'n I would I reckon. Came up with some harebrained plan for Zoë to marry Max as a second spouse or the like. Why we're heading for Athens."

Damien smiled slightly, "Ah yes. The settlement of Athenos."

"That's the place."

"Well I wish the new bride my best."

"I'll pass it along," Mal said as he cut the wave, "I must be goin fong-luh..."

XXXXXXXXXX

Over lunch, most of the crew discussed what was going to happen with the two children they had found on Mir. Kaylee as usual wanted to keep them on Serenity. Arguing that They were already carrying teenagers and little ones weren't all that different.

Mal put his foot down and said no. While he wasn't the Hwoon-dahn Kaylee accused him of being because he could see her point. At the moment, Serenity wasn't the place for a couple of little kids.

"Social services will make sure that they are cared for," Inara stated.

Bobbie and Mia shared a look. Other than Jessie, they had been caring for the kids the most for the last twenty four hours and had become somewhat attached, "Gonna kinda miss em'" Bobbie commented.

Mal favored the former Marine with a surprised look. Bobbie always seemed to be much like Zoë. All business. You tended to forget she was a woman sometimes. Of course Zoë and Wash had been trying to have a kid too. Well actually it had been Zoë and Wash's clone trying to have a child.

Mal still couldn't really get his head around that part. He shook his head, "Decision's been made. We're kinda crowded as it is. Soon as we get back coreward, we're droppin Scott off with Gabe and Reagan."

"We are?" Inara asked.

Mal nodded, "Gabe offered to take the boy in. Get him some schoolin."

Simon nodded, "Osiris will be a good opportunity for him."

"Good opportunity for Xue and Jess too," Maxine remarked, "I mean between Simon and Inara's tutoring and their practical education living here. They're well above where they should be education wise. But I would imagine a semester or two would benefit them all of them even more."

"Idea has merit," Mal agreed, "But I'd hate to loose my second pilot and my backup reader."

"Well, since Wash is back. You still got another pilot," Jayne said before taking a huge bite out of his sandwich.

Jessie walked into the galley and glared at the Captain, "Perfectly happy here, thank you very much," she said as she headed for the fridge.

Mal grumbled something under his breath and Inara smacked him, "We'll talk about it later..."

"Fine," Jess sighed.

"Where's Xue?" Kaylee asked.

"Watching Mikey and Allissa in the common area."

"And where is Scott?" Mal asked.

"Same," Jess replied as she began making some sandwiches.

Mal grumbled again, "Relax, Captain," Maxine replied, "Scott is being a perfect gentleman."

"He better be."

"Where's Zoë and Wash?" Kaylee asked.

Maxine took a deep breath, "They're... spending some time alone."

"Wash gonna be able to walk straight after Zoë's done with im'?" Jayne chuckled. Max hurled a bulky roll at Jayne while River glared at him.

"Sorry Max," Jayne said quietly.

"I'm just getting used to the idea of having to... share," Max admitted.

"Do you think it will work? I mean the three of you?" Simon asked.

"We're going to try," Maxine replied.

"I know it will work out just fine," Kaylee smiled, "I got a feelin."

Maxine forced a smile onto her face, "I hope you're right, Kaylee."

XXXXXXXXXX

Wash and Zoë lay in a tangled pile of sheets and sweaty limbs. The pilot could almost swear his wife was purring.

"You gotta teach Max some o' those tricks," Zoë said, her voice still thick with passion.

Wash shook his head, "No way, Baby. I teach her those and then what use do I have?" he replied with mock seriousness.

Zoë reached down under the sheets with her hand, "She ain't got one o' these..." Wash's eyes rolled back in his head.

Blinking to get his equilibrium back, Wash nodded, "True..."

"I love you, Wash. And I love Maxine. Never for once thought that I'd end up in a situation like this."

"I suppose so," Wash replied as he rolled over to face Zoë, "The only thing that I could think of was that you had fallen for another guy if you thought I was dead..."

Zoë put her finger against his lips, "Never another man."

"Never?"

"Never. You were... are my husband. I figured that with you gone. I was gonna be alone for the rest of my life..."

"I would never have wanted that for you," Wash said, gazing into Zoë's eyes. He saw the tears start to form there.

"I... I didn't think it was going to be long anyway," Zoë began, "I... I stopped wearing my armor on jobs..."

"Zoë?" Wash began, his voice getting a slight edge.

Zoë sniffled once, "Let me finish."

Wash nodded and Zoë continued, "I still wore it when I was off ship on errands and the like. That's what did help save my life when Max and me met."

"What happened?"

"We were on Persephone. Badger had a score to settle after nearly being killed when the Operative purged our contacts. Sent six men after me. I got shot twice. The first one woulda been fatal if I hadn't had my armor on. Second one was in the leg. But it hit the artery and I was bleedin bad."

Zoë took a deep breath and continued, "I was on the verge o' passin out with Badger's two surviving goons closin in. As I passed out. I thought I was gonna see you again. Then I heard two shots."

Wash's eyes were wide now, "What happened?"

Zoë blinked back a tear and smiled, "Maxine happened. dropped both of Badger's men and then tied off my bleeder. Jayne and River showed up a few seconds later. They drug her back to Serenity. She even gave me a transfusion."

"So that's how you got together..." Wash trailed off.

"Not quite," Zoë smiled, "I distrusted her from the get go. Thought she might be a threat. Then she grew on me... and I had some encouragement from River, Kaylee and Inara."

Wash rolled over onto his back and Zoë snuggled up closer to him, "Are we going to be able to make this work?" he asked.

"I'm gonna try my damnedest, Husband. I hope you'll do the same."

Wash turned his head and gazed into Zoë's eyes. Seeing something there he had never see before. Fear. He took a deep breath, "That's all I can promise, Baby. Is to try."

"That's all I'm askin."

Wash's stomach suddenly growled, causing Zoë to grin, "Hungry are we?"

"You wore me out, Lambytoes. Besides, I'm not exactly at my peak after what happened."

"I understand, Baby," Zoë smiled, "Good for you, Max is such a good cook. We'll have you fattened up before..."

Wash quieted his wife with a kiss, "Let's just say, get me back to my ideal weight. Shall we?"

Zoë smiled wider, "You got it husband. Why don't you head up to the galley. I'll be along directly."

"Okay, Sweetie," Wash replied as he slid out of bed. Zoë admiring the view of his backside.

"I kinda like the long hair," she said after a moment. Laying there watching Wash dress.

"You do?"

"Yep. Makes you look.. I don't know.. roguish?"

Wash grinned, "Roguish? I kinda like that."

XXXXXXXXXX

Wash stepped into the galley. Finding it nearly empty. Empty except for Maxine. The redhead sat at the table. A mug of coffee in her hands. She looked up when she heard someone enter.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi," Wash replied. He immediately noticed the set of her shoulders, "You okay?" he asked after a moment.

"I guess," Max shrugged.

Wash drew himself a cup of coffee and sat next to her, "I can tell this is bothering you some."

"Well..."

"That's deep subject," Wash grinned.

Max chuckled, "Zoë warned me you were a smart ass."

"Guilty as charged. Better slap on the cuffs."

Max grinned wide, "Warned me about that too."

Wash tried to look shocked but smiled after a minute, "That's... ya' know. Private stuff."

"We're sleeping with the same woman, Wash."

"Good point," Wash agreed.

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Thank you," Wash whispered.

"For what?"

"Saving Zoë."

Max grinned slightly, "I did it for purely selfish reasons. I took one look at her and wanted to rut her brains out."

Wash matched the grin, "Same here. I saw her and took Mal's job offer on the spot. Even though it was less money than a few other captains were offering. I took it on the offhand chance me and Zoë could hook up. Even once would have been worth it."

"And then you got married..."

"And we got married," Wash replied.

"She is just so..."

"Intoxicating?"

"Yeah," Max agreed, smiling slightly.

Wash stood up and moved behind Maxine. He reached out and began to massage her shoulders. The redhead moaned slightly.

"Give you about a month to stop that..." Max groaned out.

Wash grinned, "Zoë says the same thing."

"Ain't gonna work," Max said after a minute.

"Shenme?"

"I ain't gonna sleep with you, Wash."

"I'm not..."

"Let me finish," Max said as she twisted in her chair. Causing wash to stop his massage, "I've been with two men in my life. The first was when I was fifteen. I didn't really like it. The second time was when I was eighteen and I wasn't a willing participant..."

Wash held up his hands and sat back down, "Not what I was after, Maxine," He began, "While being with both you and Zoë at the same time makes for a mind blowing fantasy... to me anyway," he added with a grin, "You're as Sly as I'm Straight. And I guess we have another thing in common. I've been with two men in my life and neither time was consensual..."

Max's mouth opened for a moment then she closed it. Trying to formulate what to say. After a minute she could only say, "I'm sorry"

Wash shook his head, "Considering where I was. Twice in two and a half years isn't too bad. Lucky for me and not so much for the other guy. There was a convicted child molester in my barracks. He got most of the unwanted attention."

"I can imagine..."

"So," Wash began with a smile to try and break the seriousness of the situation, "Can you give me any pointers in how to lick Zoë's..."

"Wash!" Max exclaimed.

Wash grinned and then began laughing, "Gotcha."

Max growled at him before beginning to chuckle herself, "You got a smutty mind..."

"Takes one to know one," he replied, still smiling.

"I'll give you that," Max admitted.

Wash leaned forward and put his arm around Maxine's shoulder, "So... my future co-spouse. What should I get you and Zoë for a wedding present?"

"We could always use more batteries," Maxine replied with a wicked grin.

They dissolved into laughter while Zoë stood in the open door and smiled.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. (Except for Maxine and the rest of my OC's. they're mine) I'm just playing. No money being made.

Continuing on the storyline I started with "New Blood " and "Guardians" Read those first so you will know who is who and what has happened in the 'Verse.

Warning: This storyline includes 'gasp' fem slash. It won't be graphic but I know some are offended by any depiction of homosexuality. If you don't like this kind of thing... stop reading right now.

xxx

AN: Takes place both in the future and post Guardians.

xxx

Tales of the Rangers

Chapter Eight

xx

"Why did Gramma Max want batteries, Grampa?" Hobie asked.

Scott snorted once and Xue rolled her eyes, "Uhhh..." Wash trailed off.

"Did they have toys that needed them?" Hobie asked. His face as innocent as a five year old could be.

Wash turned red while Xue giggled. "Eat your pizza, son," Scott said with a grin.

"Were they shiny toys?" Hobie said as he picked up another slice.

Wash snorted once and then lost the battle and began laughing. Seconds later, Xue and Scott joined him.

"What's so funny?" the five year old asked.

XXXXXXXXXX

Zoë sat at the table sipping her coffee as she watched her husband and her fiancé work together in the kitchen. Wash had been one of the better cooks on Serenity. Shepherd Book had been the best. Kaylee and Jayne were fairly accomplished in the kitchen and of course, River cooked like she did everything else. Spectacularly if a bit weird.

Wash had told her he spent time as a teenager flipping burgers in a diner (and had been fired) but he still did better than Zoë herself could and everyone, including Mal was better than Simon.

Zoë grinned as Wash and Max became more comfortable with each other. Wash was cracking jokes along with the eggs needed for the biscuits while Max stirred the gravy concoction she was working on.

"What are we making again?" Wash asked.

"Sausage gravy over biscuits," Max declared.

"Smells good," Wash said.

"Just gonna be the gravy if you don't hurry up with those biscuits," Max chided.

"Work, work, work," Wash grinned as he began to mix the batter. Zoë smiled again.

It just might work out after all.

XXXXXXXXXX

After supper, the crew split off to their usual evening haunts. Wash headed for the bridge with Xue. River and Jayne retreated to their bunk while Scott and Jess did the dishes. Mal and Inara were in the cargo bay enjoying some quiet time over a few glasses of Kaylee's engine wine. While the mechanic herself had headed for the engine room to prepare the ship for landing in a few hours.

Simon went to help her. Not that he was any good in the engine room but everyone knew that turning wrenches was the last thing on his mind.

Bobbie and Mia retreated to the common area and infirmary respectively.

Serenity was due to land on Athens around midnight, ships time. And every one was taking it easy before arriving.

XXXXXXXXXX

Bobbie was curled up on the sofa with a book outside the infirmary when she heard a noise. Looking up she saw the small form of Allissa standing there in her nightgown, holding her tattered teddy bear by one arm.

Before leaving Mir. Bobbie had retrieved as many of the children's things as she could from the housing unit where they had been found. Mostly some clothing, diapers for Mikey and Allissa's teddy bear.

"What is it, Sweetie?" Bobbie said as she smiled at the little girl.

"Can I sit with you?" she asked.

"It's little girls bedtime," Bobbie observed.

"You're a girl and you're still up," Allissa observed. Once again, Roberta was struck at just how intelligent this little girl was. She seemed to be as smart as some seven or eight year olds. Simon had said that Allissa reminded him of River at that age.

"Well, I am a girl," Bobbie smiled as she patted the sofa next to her, "But I haven't been little for quite some time."

Allissa nodded and clambered up on the sofa. The girl clutched the bear to her chest, "Momma ain't comin for us... is she?"

Bobbie nearly dropped her book. They had hoped to delay telling the little girl about her mother's death until she had been placed with social services on Athens. It Looked like that plan was out the airlock.

Bobbie took a deep breath and shook her head, "No sweetie. She isn't."

"She went to heaven?" Allissa asked, "Like Daddy did?"

Bobbie felt her heart breaking. She had grown up in a loving if strict home on Belepheron. Her Mother was still alive. Her father was a retired Marine Master Sargent and her mother a teacher. Robert Williams had died two years previous in a hover accident. Blinking back a tear, Bobbie looked at Allissa, "That's right."

"Then who's gonna be my new Momma?"

Bobbie gulped, "I don't know."

Allissa seemed to be in deep contemplation for a moment then she smiled, "Could you be my new Momma?"

Roberta Williams. Former Alliance Marines Gunnery Sargent. Now a Sargent in the Commonwealth Rangers was dumbstruck. A woman who had walked into the Academy with a grin on her face and a rifle in her hands was suddenly as scared as she had ever been in her life.

"I..."

"I think you'd be a good one."

Bobbie looked down at the smiling face of the little girl who had lost everything in her life except for her little brother, "Well... Alissa I'm not sure that..."

Allissa held up her little hand. Counting off on her fingers, "You take care of us. I know you like us and I think you would be a good momma."

Bobbies mind was racing. It was true. She did care for the little girl and her brother. She and Mia other than Xue and Jess had been the children's primary caretakers since they had been found on Mir.

But she was a cop now. Living on a ship that seemed to get more crowded every day. But... she wasn't tied to Serenity like the rest were. This was just an assignment. One she loved. But it wasn't like she couldn't ask for a transfer... Transfer?

"Well?" Allissa asked.

Bobbie smiled, "Let me think about it, okay?"

"Shiny!"

"Let's get you off to bed. Lots to do tomorrow," Bobbie smiled as she picked Allissa up.

Allissa suddenly yawned. Causing Bobby to smile, "Yep... bedtime."

As the former marine carried the child back to the passenger dorms, Mia leaned out of the infirmary where she had been the entire time. She heard every word.

Mia sighed and turned back to her work getting the inoculations ready for the morning. Particularly for the children.

So absorbed in what she was doing, Mia nearly jumped out of her skin when Bobbie cleared her throat behind her.

"Cao!" Mia swore.

"Sorry," Bobbie replied.

"No you weren't," Mia snarled back.

"Maybe a little," Bobbie smiled.

Mia sighed, "What do you want?"

Bobbie looked hurt at the tone in Mia's voice. The former Marine wanted Mia badly. They were friends. Shipmates but Bobbie wanted more. And Mia knew it.

"You heard all that?" Bobbie asked. Tossing her head in the direction of the sofa.

"I did."

"What do you think?"

"I think the Captain is gonna shoot you if you take those kids in."

"I don't have to stay on Serenity, you know," Bobbie observed.

"So... you'd leave?"

"If I had to. That is if and only if I took Allissa and Mikey in."

Mia nodded, "I would too."

"Shenme?"

"I mean... leave. If I had to."

Bobbie smiled, "They got to you too."

Mia nodded, "Allissa asked me the same thing when I gave her her bath earlier. She's got those puppy dog eyes..."

"Yep," Bobbie agreed.

"Always wanted kids..." Mia trailed off.

"I'm sensing a but in there somewhere."

Mia nodded again, "Ever since... what happened to me. I just can't... I love sex. But I can't imagine a man touching me again. Makes my skin crawl. I kinda need that though to have kids..."

"There's other ways," Bobbie said as she took a step closer to Mia.

Mia rolled her eyes, "I am a nurse. I know that..."

Bobbie grinned, "Sorry."

Mia suddenly realized that Bobbie was right in front of her. She could almost feel her body heat, "Tian xiaode..."

Before she could even think twice, Mia kissed Bobbie... hard.

Surprised, Bobbie stood there for a moment before months of pent up desire coursed through her. Lips locked together, she pushed Mia back against the counter, Both women's hands began to wander all over each other's bodies...

"Ahem!"

Mia and Bobbie jumped apart like a pair of teenagers caught by their parents. Outside the Infirmary stood Zoë, arms across her chest.

"I... we..." Mia stuttered.

"Uhhh..." Bobbie muttered.

Zoë did her best to keep a stern look on her face. If not for the little kids and three teenagers aboard, she wouldn't have said anything. But it had looked like clothing was about to be shed in a very public part of the ship, "I suggest that you two adjourn to Bobbies bunk iffin' you want to keep that up..."

"I... we..." Mia began.

Zoë held up her hand, "I know how it is. Now go. I'll check on the little ones."

Bobbie looked at Mia and saw the passion in her eyes. She smiled slightly, "If you want to..."

"I... yes," Mia breathed out.

"Get goin," Zoë ordered.

Bobbie took Mia's hand and led her out of the Infirmary and up the stairs. They froze midstep when Zoë spoke again, "About gorram time..."

XXXXXXXXXX

Xue yawned in the co-pilot's seat. Wash looked over at her, "You okay?"

"Tired," Xue admitted.

"I can land you know," Wash grinned.

"I'm good," Xue replied as she took a long drink of something carbonated, sugary and highly caffeinated, "Once this kicks in..."

Wash chuckled slightly and turned his attention to the rapidly approaching planet of Athens, "Trying to show your old man up?"

"Captain's orders," Mal said as he stepped onto the bridge, "No offense, Wash but you are kinda rusty."

Wash tried to look hurt but the grin on Xue's face told the real story. She wanted to show off for her father.

Wash sat back in the pilot's seat and huffed theatrically, "Whatever..." he then grinned at Xue.

The concept that he was father was still having trouble getting around his brainpan. Wash still considered himself a kid at heart. And now he had a teenaged daughter. A thought struck him, "When's your birthday, Xue?"

"Two weeks," Xue grinned, "Sweet sixteen."

Wash's eyes bugged out, "Ai-ya..."

Mal chuckled, "You okay there, Wash?"

"Kinda feeling old, Mal."

Xue rolled her eyes and reached for the overhead mike, "Athens Orbital Control, this is the Ranger Transport, Serenity. Inbound to Athens City."

"Copy, Serenity. Uploading your course to your navsat. Weather in Athens is nine tenths cloud at one thousand meters and overcast at three thousand. Thunderstorms are in the area."

Xue frowned, "Copy Athens. Serenity out."

Mal looked over at his junior pilot, "You up for this?"

Xue nodded and took another swig of her soda, "Shiny."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Tian xiz shou you de ren dou gai si!" Mal swore as he picked himself up off the floor.

"Mal... watch your mouth around my daughter," Wash growled.

"Heard worse outta' hers," Mal countered.

"Sorry, Captain," Xue said, "The storms are making it kinda bumpy."

"Kinda bumpy?" Mal said, "It felt like we crashed!"

Wash grinned at Xue as she flew. She was doing as well as anyone he had ever seen, "This is a class three storm, Captain. Any worse and we'd have to divert to another port."

"Well. Give me some warnin next time!"

Xue rolled her eyes and shot a grin at her father. Wash smiled back. 'Yep. Definitely my daughter if she can simultaneously wind Mal up and navigate a thunderstorm,' he thought.

XXXXXXXXXX

Serenity settled to the ground gently. The still hot hull steaming in the pouring rain. Wash looked over at Xue, "I am impressed."

Mal nodded, "Same here. Now get yourself off to bed, Xue."

The girl sighed, "Not tired now."

"Bed!" Mal and Wash said at the same time.

Xue pouted and rose from her chair. A string of mandarin following in her wake as she left the bridge.

As soon as Xue was out of earshot, Mal turned to Wash, "Well?"

Wash grinned, "Girl's gonna put me outta a job."

Mal matched Wash's smile, "Nahh. Zoë'd shoot me."

"She's had no formal training?" Wash asked.

"Just some on the job lessons from River."

"Xue's Jen duh sh tyen tsai?"

"Simon had her do an IQ test. Doc wasn't all that happy. Xue scored two points higher than he did."

"Tzaogao..."

"Must have been her momma was smart. Sure as hell didn't get the brains from your side o' the family."

Wash growled before Mal began to laugh. A moment later, Wash joined him.

"Missed you around here, Wash," Mal said sincerely.

"I missed you guys... even Jayne."

Mal nodded, "You can use my bunk. It's mostly an office now but the bed is still in there."

"Thanks, Mal."

"Least I can do..."

Kaylee's voice crackled over the internal com, "She's all put to bed, Wash. Got her on shore power."

Wash hit the button on the com, "Copy that Kaylee... night."

"Night, Wash..."

"Guess I'll be headin off to Nara's shuttle. Good night, Wash."

"Night, Mal," Wash replied. As he began putting Serenity to sleep.

After a few minutes work. Wash had the ship mostly shut down. Slowly he made his way down the stairs to the foredeck. Just as he was about to kick open the hatch to Mal's bunk, Zoë's opened. Spilling light into the hallway.

"Where are you going, Husband?"

"I... I just thought You and Max were sleeping together."

"We are."

Wash stood confused in the hallway, "Shenme?"

"Get your pi-gu down here, Husband."

Still confused, Wash followed Zoë down into the bunk. He noticed that most of his clothing had been brought out of storage and was stacked in the corner. Maxine sat on the edge of the bed. Wash tried not to stare at her since she was wearing just a tank top and very short, shorts.

"Here's how it's gonna work," Zoë began, "Nights like this where everyones needin just sleep. Ain't no reason for you to sleep somewhere else."

"Honey I..."

"Shut it Wash."

"Shutting, Dear."

Zoë tried to hide the grin forming on her face, "Same goes for you, Max. I intend to hold onto the both o' you for decades to come so you both best get used to the idea of having to share me and our and I emphasize, _OUR_ space. Dong-ma?"

"Dang-ran," Wash replied. Maxine just nodded.

"Good. Now, get ready for bed, Husband," Zoë ordered as she suddenly began to strip.

Wash tried not to ogle his wife but she was his wife and he had the right. And so was Maxine.

Zoë rolled her eyes as she pulled on a baggy t-shirt that hug just below her pantie clad bottom, "You'd think neither o' you has seen me naked before..."

Wash chuckled and Maxine grinned, "Well... never with someone else in the room."

"What about that time Mal walked in on us?" Zoë grinned as she sat on the bed.

"That didn't count."

Wash grinned as he took off his shirt, "Mal walked in on you two?"

"Back when I was living in the dorms," Maxine smiled.

Wash smiled, "How did he react?"

"Kinda turned red," Maxine replied, "The commented that he was glad I was a natural redhead."

"You are?" Wash grinned.

His reply was a well placed pillow thrown by Max.

"Bedtime, Children," Zoë smiled.

Zoë slipped under the covers. Max spooned up in front of her, leaving room for Wash to spoon up behind Zoë.

As they got comfortable, Maxine turned out the light. After a moment, Zoë spoke, "Husband?"

"Yes, Lambytoes?"

"Put that gorram thing away..."

"I can't help it... I was in prison a long time..."

Maxine snorted once and then began laughing. Followed quickly by Zoë and Wash.

"This is gonna go well..." Zoë muttered as she fell asleep. The sandwich filling between the two people in the 'Verse she loved the most.

x-x

TBC

Translation:

Jen duh sh tyen tsai = really is a genius


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. (Except for Maxine and the rest of my OC's. they're mine) I'm just playing. No money being made.

Continuing on the storyline I started with "New Blood " and "Guardians" Read those first so you will know who is who and what has happened in the 'Verse.

x

Warning: This storyline includes 'gasp' fem slash. It won't be graphic but I know some are offended by any depiction of homosexuality. If you don't like this kind of thing... stop reading right now. Same goes for my depiction of a Polyamory relationship.

x

AN: Takes place both in the future and post Guardians. More fluffy stuff before the action heats up.

x

Tales of the Rangers

x

Chapter Nine

Hobie began to yawn and Xue grinned at her little boy, "Bedtime, Hobie."

"Not tired," he replied, trying to hide a yawn.

Wash chuckled, "C'mon little man. I'll tuck you in."

Hobie grinned, "Shiny Grampa."

Wash swung Hobie into his arms and carried the boy towards his room. Leaving Scott and Xue alone for a moment. Scott didn't miss the wistful look on his wife's face.

"What is it, honey?"

Xue absently rubbed her swollen tummy, "He's so good with him..."

"Your Dad?"

Xue nodded.

Scott smiled, "He sure is."

"I just wish..."

"That he had been around when you were five?" Scott finished for Xue as he put an arm around her.

"Yeah..."

Scott leaned in and kissed his wife, "I understand. And I kinda feel the same way. We live less than twenty miles from my folks and I can only see my Ma' when I bump into her at the store."

"I know, Sweetie," Xue replied. She still wished that her husband could see his family but Scott's hwoon-dahn of a father still considered Scott sly. Even though he was married to a woman with one child and another on the way.

Xue felt worse for Scott's mother. She had only seen her grandson once in person. And that was a random happenstance six months ago when Xue and Scott had bumped into Mary Baxter at the spring festival.

Xue's reverie was broken by her father quietly closing the door to Hobie's room, "Out like a light."

"Thanks for tucking him in, Dad," Xue smiled.

"Since I didn't get a chance to do that to you, I figure I gotta do it by proxy with Hobie."

Xue suddenly blinked back a tear. Wash noticed it immediately and quickly kissed the top of her head, "No weeping. Can't have my bad ass Ranger daughter crying now."

Xue sniffled once and then giggled, "Got an excuse. Mood swings..."

"Right..." Scott commented.

"That's it. You're shut off," Xue commented.

Wash looked pained, "Too much information..."

Xue giggled again.

"Well. I best be off," Wash began, "Your Mother will hopefully be back soon. Then we can get to some of those TMI activities ourselves," he finished with a grin.

Xue rolled her eyes, "And with Max out on Serenity with River and Jayne, you get Mom all to yourself."

"Call me selfish..." Wash grinned.

"Likely story. You love Max as much as you do Mom," Xue replied.

Wash sighed, "You know what they say about redheads..."

XXXXXXXXXX

Wash blinked his eyes open. He lay there for a moment to make sure it wasn't a dream. After over two years away from Zoë in the hell hole that was the Mir terriforming project. He wanted to make sure it was really her snuggled up to his side rather than some fellow prisoner named Bubba.

Wash turned his head and let out a little squeak. It wasn't Zoë curled up next to him. It was Maxine.

Eyes wide, Wash tried not to wake her as he looked around for his wife. A low chuckle caught his attention, "Sorry Husband."

Zoë moved back around the bed and slid in next to Wash. She began to whisper in his ear, "Got up to use the head. Max is a snuggler. Soon as I got outta bed she latched on to you. I got a capture."

Wash tried to keep from laughing but failed. Maxine suddenly snapped awake.

"What? Wash!.. I uhhh..."

Wash and Zoë both began to laugh.

"Very funny," Max groused as she sat up in the bed. Wash tried not to notice that Maxine was very close to him and nearly naked. Particularly when Zoë also sat up and kissed Maxine in apology.

The involuntary groan from Wash caused Maxine to start giggling. Zoë leaned down and kissed Wash, "Down boy."

"Something ain't down," Maxine observed with a grin.

Wash growled and covered the crotch of his boxers with his hands, "Not funny."

"Sorry, Dear," Zoë apologized.

"What did you expect? Here I am nearly naked in bed with my incredibly sexy nearly naked wife who I haven't seen in over two years and may I say, a very fine looking also nearly naked redhead who's as hot to trot for the aforementioned wife as I am..."

"He does have a point," Max observed.

"What's that?" Zoë asked.

"You are incredibly sexy," Max said with a grin.

"See," Wash began, "We're agreeing here. What are we agreeing to?"

"That Zoë is incredibly sexy," Max replied.

"What Max said," Wash added.

Zoë sighed and then grinned, "What am I gonna do with you two?"

Wash and Max shared a grin then Wash spoke, "Rock, paper, scissors?"

"For what?"

"First dibs..."

Maxine's breath caught in her throat. Wash was treating it all like a joke but she could see the passion in his eyes. Passion for Zoë and maybe a little lust in her direction. She was used to seeing that. Max knew she was very attractive to men. She also knew that many men fantasized about being with two women at the same time. Hell, Zoë had told Max about Wash wanting to try that with her back when she and Zoë had first gotten together.

Now she didn't know what to do. If Max had been into men, she would have found Wash attractive. Not in the bulging muscles way of men like Jayne. But more of the regular guy who doesn't think he's all that good looking and therefore is that much more attractive.

That was it. Wash wasn't bad to look at. And he loved Zoë with everything he had and only wanted to make her happy.

Just like Maxine did.

Max took a deep breath. She looked at Zoë and then at Wash. Her own words came back to haunt her at that moment. _Threesomes get complicated_.

"Do they ever," Max whispered.

"Shenme?" Wash asked.

Maxine smiled slightly, "Tell you what. Let's just see what happens. Dong ma?"

XXXXXXXXXX

River sat up in bed suddenly. Eyes wide, she rushed for the fold out lavatory in the corner of her and Jayne's bunk. Head over the sink, what little food in her system from the previous nights dinner came up.

Even before she had started to vomit, Jayne was there holding her hair back, "Bao-bei?"

"Swirling... coming up... not possible... took precautions..." River began to babble.

The babbling frightened Jayne. River had been as sane as he for nearly two years. Now she sounded like she had when River first came out of the cryo box the Doc had put her in.

Another dry heave wracked Rivers body. Then she relaxed against Jayne, "Sorry..."

"Fer what?" Jayne asked as he pulled his girl into his arms. Not caring that they were both as naked as they could be. They were nearly always naked when in private in their bunk.

"Took precautions. Nothing is ever one hundred percent. Parasite but not. Can I love enough?"

"Baby girl, your scarin me here," Jayne said.

River's stomach settled and she was able to focus her mind. She took a deep breath. Placed her hands on her abdomen and opened her mind. River's eyes opened wide in shock.

"Jayne?"

"Yeah, baby girl?"

"She is... I mean... I... I think... I'm pregnant..."

Jayne's eyes widened in surprise. He lost his balance where he had been down on his haunches next to River, landing on his behind, "Pregnant?"

River nodded. Her face hidden behind a curtain of hair.

"Really pregnant?" Jayne squeaked.

"I think so. I can feel... something... here," River replied as she placed her hand back on her lower belly.

Jayne reached out and touched River's hand where it still lay on her belly, "We're gonna have a little Jayne?"

"Or a little River," she giggled. The initial confusion and fear in Jayne's mind was slowly morphing into love and happiness.

"Get dressed."

"Why?"

"Cause I ain't draggin you through the ship naked to see your brother."

"Don't need to see Ge-ge..."

"Yes you do. We're gonna make sure and then you're gonna take it easy."

River pouted, "Not a gorram doll. Won't break."

Jayne leaned in and kissed her, "I know you won't, Darlin. Just wanna make sure everything is okay. Dong-ma?"

"Are you happy about this Jayne?"

River wasn't trying to read Jayne but it was hard. She felt many conflicting emotions but the one foremost in his mind again was fear. Not for River's safety but that Jayne Cobb could be a good father.

"Kinda a shock is all," Jayne muttered, "Got no idea how to be a daddy..."

"You will have seven months thirteen days approximately to become familiar with the job."

"Seven..."

"I think I am about one and a half months along. That would coincide with the one day gap in my birth control shot and our marathon lovemaking session after we rescued my parents..."

"That was some night..." Jayne grinned.

"Also the onset of morning sickness. And that I can feel... something with my mind."

"No matter. You gotta get dressed so we can see your brother."

River let her mind focus on her brother and made a face, "Occupied with Kaylee..."

Jayne grimaced, "What about Mia?" he asked.

River smiled, "Basking in the glow of the Warrior..."

"Huh?"

"Roberta and Mia have... sealed the deal."

"Bout ruttin time," Jayne grumbled with a grin.

"And it is early yet. We will consult with Brother boob after breakfast... If I can keep it down."

"You sure you're okay?"

River smiled, "I am. Come back to bed with me."

Jayne kissed her once, "Ain't gotta ask me twice."

XXXXXXXXXX

Mia awoke with the unfamiliar feel of another person in the bed with her. Not only in the bed but laying on top of her slightly. She smiled slightly, remembering what had happened the night before.

Bobbie stirred, "Mornin..."

"Morning," Mia replied.

Bobbie moved up Mia's body slightly and kissed her. Mia kissed back but not enthusiastically. Bobbie pulled back and looked Mia in the eye, "You okay?"

"Sorry," Mia smiled, "Still getting used to kissing girls."

"Got plenty of time to get used to it... don't we?"

Mia nodded, "I think we will."

Bobbie kissed Mia again and got a much more enthusiastic response the second time.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kaylee and Simon walked into the galley to find it empty. That was highly unusual since Maxine tended to be an early riser.

"Where is everyone?"

"No idea, Boa-bei," Simon said as he began to set up the coffee machine.

Kaylee batted his hands away, "Uh, uh, mister. That sludge you make will keep us awake for days..."

Simon tried to look hurt but instead grinned slightly, "Whatever you say."

"Morning!" Maxine said brightly as she walked into the room.

"Morning, Max" Kaylee replied, "Where's Zoë?"

"Be along in a minute. Wash too."

A moment later, Jess arrived with Mikey in her arms while Xue carried Allissa. Scott brought up the rear.

"Anyone seen Mia?" Jess asked.

"Not yet," Max replied.

"Strange... she wasn't in her bunk this morning..."

Maxine tried to hide a grin, "Think she bunked with someone else last night..."

"Who bunked with someone else?" Mal asked as he and Inara entered arm in arm.

"I think Mia was with Bobbie last night," Maxine replied.

Mal dropped his head and began to mutter. "Good for them," Inara added with a smile.

"Gorram love boat," Mal added as he took his seat.

"G'rram!" Mikey parroted. Causing all eyes to focus on the Captain.

"What?" Mal asked.

"Got little ones here, Cap'n," Kaylee admonished.

"Bad word," Allissa added.

"And right you are, Ni-zi," Mal replied. Smiling at the little girl, "Shouldn't a said it."

Mal was rewarded by a smile from the little girl. He looked around, "Where's Jayne and River?"

"Arriving!" River replied. Her voice chipper.

Jayne took his usual chair while River settled into his lap.

"Now all we need is Bobbie and Mia... and Zoë and Wash." Mal commented.

"We're here," Wash said as he and Zoë entered the galley. The First Mate and Pilot moved to give Max a hand with the breakfast preparation. Everyone noticed how close all three stood together. Not to mention the satisfied smile on Zoë's face.

"I don't wanna know..." Mal muttered.

Xue moved to help her parents... Parents. She had three now. That thought made her smile.

A moment later, A giggling Mia entered, followed by a widely smiling Bobbie.

"Morning you two!" Kaylee Grinned, "Did ya' have fun last night?"

Both women froze like deer caught in a set of headlights. They shared a quick glance.

"Congratulations," Inara said. Breaking the tension.

"Uhhh, thanks, Nara," Bobbie replied.

"Bobbie, up!" Allissa requested.

The former Marine complied by swinging the little girl up into her arms, "Sleep good?"

"Uh, huh..." Bobbie beamed at the little girl.

After everyone had settled into their seats and Max finished the food, Mal began his 'morning briefing' as he liked to call it.

"Got lots to do today afore we have to head for Athenos tomorrow," Mal stated.

"So soon?" Kaylee asked.

"Can't be lallygaggin around, Kaylee," Mal replied.

"But... we got a weddin to plan.. don't we?" Kaylee pouted.

"We don't want nothin fancy," Kaylee," Zoë said, "Just a simple ceremony with the magistrate.."

"But..."

"It's okay, Kaylee," Max smiled, "I don't need any big shindig."

"Still need to do some things beforehand," Wash added.

"Reckon we do. Ain't gonna let this go on without some kinda celebration though," Mal added, "But we can save the plannin for that till later."

"Shr ah, Cap'n," Kaylee replied.

"Mia, Doc. Reckon you two can head for the hospital. Get the med supplies restocked?"

"Of course," Simon replied as he glanced at the nurse who nodded, "Mir depleted many of our supplies."

"Reckoned as much," Mal acknowledged, "Kaylee. See to fuelin the ship and any parts we're needing. Take Xue with you. Reckon with Wash back aboard. You can get her a little more trained up on the engine side of things..."

Xue, sitting in the lounge with Scott and Jess frowned.

"Don't give me that look young lady," Mal replied to Xue's glare, "I know you love flyin. And I ain't takin you off the pilotin roster. Just want to get some backup for Kaylee trained up is all."

"Yes, Captain," Xue replied.

"It'll be fun, Xue," Kaylee smiled. A smile did work it's way back onto the teens face.

"Inara... Can you see to speakin with social services?" Mal asked. The sudden frowns on both Bobbie and Mia's faces was evident.

"I'll take Bobbie with me. Might help the transition," Inara began, "The children are quite attached to her."

"Thanks Inara," Bobbie replied.

"Mia and I will swing by as well," Simon added. "The social services offices are in the same complex as the hospital."

"Good enough," Mal replied, "Jayne. Get with the Local Commonwealth Garrison. Get Serenity's weapons replenished. I know we went through plenty o' ammo for the rail gun and a few missile rounds too."

"I'll see to it, Mal," Jayne replied. Being the ship's expert on weapons. He was responsible for maintaining the ammo supplies for not only personal weapons but the shipboard systems as well.

"Max. Take Jess and Scott with you to see to the reprovisionin."

"What about Wash and I, Sir?" Zoë asked.

"We're heading for the Admin center. Gotta get Wash's paperwork updated. River. I want you guardin the ship."

"Yes, Captain," River replied as she and Jayne glanced at each other.

"There a problem, Albatross?"

River looked to Jayne who nodded slightly. River swallowed nervously and then addressed everyone, "Jayne and I have an announcement..."

Kaylee tried to hold back a squeak since she thought that Jayne might have proposed to River. Instead she was as shocked as everyone else by the words from the little Pilot's mouth.

"I'm pregnant..."

Stunned silence permeated the room. Except for the thump as Simon slid from his chair to the floor in a dead faint.

x

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. (Except for Maxine and the rest of my OC's. they're mine) I'm just playing. No money being made.

Continuing on the storyline I started with "New Blood " and "Guardians" Read those first so you will know who is who and what has happened in the 'Verse.

x

Warning: This storyline includes 'gasp' fem slash. It won't be graphic but I know some are offended by any depiction of homosexuality. If you don't like this kind of thing... stop reading right now. Same goes for my depiction of a Polyamory relationship.

x

AN: Takes place both in the future and post Guardians. This chapter starts out with a little bit bigger portrait of what our BDH's are up to in the future.

x

Tales of the Rangers

Chapter Ten

"Night, Dad," Xue said as Wash stood up to leave.

"Night, Sweetie," he replied, placing a kiss on the top of his daughters head.

"Thanks, for dinner, Wash," Scott added.

"My pleasure. Night all."

Scott dropped himself onto the sofa beside his wife as Wash closed the door, "He offer you the job with the school?"

Xue nodded, "He did."

"And?"

"I said I'd think about it..."

Scott made a face, "Honey..."

"I like being a Ranger."

"I know you do, Ai-ren. But this is temporary until the baby comes and you're back to battery. You know River has her hands full both flying and being Captain of Serenity."

"I realize that," Xue replied, "And I do like teaching..."

"So, what's to think about?"

Xue glared at her husband before smiling, "I'll wave Dad in the morning."

Scott leaned in and kissed Xue, "Love you."

Xue smiled softly and returned a kiss of her own, "Love you too, Husband. Speaking of bed, Our daughter is wearing me out."

Scott nodded knowingly. Xue's pregnancy was draining on her, "I'll help you to bed. Then I need to finish my studying."

Xue grinned, "My husband the lawyer..."

"When I pass the Bar, then I will be."

"We'll make a good team. I'll arrest them and you can prosecute."

"Sounds like a plan..."

XXXXXXXXXX

Halfway around Meadow in the burgeoning city of West Lakeside, Zoë Washburn shook her head and stood from where she had been squatting next to a body laid out in a back alley, "Estimated time of death?"

"Six hours... give or take," replied the local police department's investigator.

"No blood," Zoë commented as she looked around the crime scene. Several technicians were taking captures and looking for any evidence.

"Thinking she was killed somewhere else and dumped," the detective replied.

Zoë nodded, "Looks like. Any ID?"

"Mary Chung-Yu. Age twenty. Bound three times for prostitution. No convictions."

Zoë nodded. It was perfectly legal for a girl to work as a whore in a brothel. But working the street was both dangerous and a crime (albeit a minor one) on Meadow, "Why did you call the Rangers in on this?"

The detective looked embarrassed, "We need the help. This is the fifth murder of a street whore in eleven months. I think we've got a serial killer."

"Reckon you do," Zoë agreed, "I need to head back. Wave me with everything you have on the other murders. I'll have my team look at it. I'll be back to you tomorrow."

"I appreciate it, Colonel Washburn."

XXXXXXXXXX

Zoë landed her small flyer on the pad behind the house she shared with her Husband and Wife. It was a unique relationship but they had made it work. As she exited the small craft, she spotted Wash stepping onto the patio. Even in the dark, his Hawaiian shirt was visible

Wash pulled Zoë into his arms as soon as she was in range, "How was West Lakeside?"

"Muggy," Zoë replied, "lot closer to the equator."

Wash nodded, "Why did they need you?"

Zoë sighed, "Murdered street whore. Fifth one in less'n a year. They're thinkin they got a serial killer."

Wash frowned, "Not good."

"Nope," Zoë agreed, "How was dinner?"

Wash grinned slightly as he and Zoë strolled into the house, "Xue's tired. Just like she was with Hobie. She was telling our grandson about how you all bumped into me, Mike and Allissa on Mir."

Zoë smiled and kissed Wash's cheek, "That's quite the tale for a five year old."

"She edited out all the gory parts. Put Hobie to bed before we got to our wedding to Max."

"Yeah. Like that's not a gory part of the story..."

XXXXXXXXXX

Simon blinked his eyes open. He could feel the cold metal of the deck against his back. Kaylee leaned over him. A concerned look on her face. A moment later, a smirking Mia leaned over the young doctor.

"Feeling better, Simon?" Mia asked.

"What happened?" Simon asked as Mia and Kaylee helped him to sit up.

"You fainted... Boob," River teased from where she knelt by Simon's feet. A low chuckle could be heard from the rest of the crew.

Simon shook his head slightly to clear it, "Pregnant?"

River nodded.

"How do you know? It could be something else..." Simon said as Kaylee and Mia helped him sit.

River rolled her eyes, "Morning sickness for one..."

"Could be food poisoning..." Simon said, grasping at straws. Maxine growled at him.

"Simon," River began, speaking to him like she had done when they were children when she knew she was right, "I had a one day gap in my birth control meds thanks to the kidnapping of our parents, two months ago. I have morning sickness and..." River paused, "I can feel something with my mind... here," River finished as she placed her palm against her lower abdomen.

Simon's mind was reeling. His baby sister was going to have a baby? Jayne's baby? Could she even properly care for an infant? River was better, most assuredly but she could still have her off days..."

River frowned at Simon, hearing his fears and doubts in her mind as loudly as if he had spoken them. "Brother boob," she said, "Simon. Just be happy for me... us."

Simon then realized that everything that had just run through his mind had most likely just run through his sisters mind as well. He also realized that he was about to become an uncle. And his parents, grandparents. He could just see the top of Gabriel Tam's head exploding when they got the news. River grinned at her brother as his mind accepted the news.

"Congratulations, Mei-mei," Simon smiled at last. River hugged him.

That was the catalyst for the rounds of congratulations to flow from the crew. Even Mal had kissed the top of River's head and shaken Jayne's hand before turning serious.

"Might need to make a few changes around here," The Captain began as they all gathered back around the table.

"What kind of changes?" Jayne asked as he held River to his side, his happy grin fading.

Mal caught the hint and winked at River who beamed back at him, "What I'm meanin, Jayne is we need to kinda baby proof the ship a might."

"We'll have months to do that, Sir," Zoë added. Looking wistfully at Wash. Maxine caught the look as well. She nodded.

Bobbie and Mia shared a look as well. Bobbie took a deep breath and decided that this was a s good a time as any, "Captain?"

"Yeah, Bobbie?"

"This may not be the best time... but. I... we've," Bobby amended, looking at Mia, "become pretty attached to Mikey and Allissa. Kids have been through a lot and I just can't..." the former Marine Gunnery Sargent trailed off.

"You want to adopt them," Inara finished for her.

"Yeah..." Bobbie breathed out. looking at Mal. Under the table, Mia squeezed Bobbies hand in support.

"On or off ship?" Mal asked. His face neutral.

"That's up to you, Sir," Bobbie replied.

Mal frowned. He had come to rely on Bobbies steady hand and experience in their new roles as lawmen. He didn't want to loose her. Same for having the medical backup for Simon with Mia aboard. He had figured out the two women had come to a crossroads in their relationship since they had both come out of Bobbie's bunk that morning.

Mal took a deep breath and looked over at Inara who was smiling slightly.

"I reckon the paperwork at Children's Services will take a might longer doin an adoption rather than leavin em' off?"

"Hours, probably" Inara replied.

Mal looked at his pilot, first mate and cook, "You three willin to postpone the nuptials a couple of days while we rework some things?"

Wash was nodding as was Maxine, "Yes, Sir," Zoë replied for all of them.

Mal took a deep breath. He looked around the table and grinned slightly, "Change in plans. Inara, You and Bobbie will head for Children's Services as planned. Take Jess along to keep an eye on the little ones. Jayne, get with Kaylee and see what we gotta do to put a bigger rack in Bobbie's bunk."

"Bigger rack?" Bobbie asked.

"Gonna need Mia's room for a nursery o' some kind. Thinkin o' that. Kaylee? Look to findin some kind o' sound proofin too." Mal looked at Mia, "That is iffin what we saw this morning weren't no one night stand tween you and Roberta."

The two women shared a look. Bobbie's cocoa skin darkening and Mia turning bright pink, "Wasn't for me," Bobbie said as she smiled hopefully at Mia.

"Me either," Mia said. Bobbie smiled wide at the statement.

"Right then," Mal replied, "Jayne. You and Kaylee will see to getting a bigger rack set up in Bobbie and Mia's bunk. Jess, you'll go along with Bobbie and Inara to keep an eye on the little ones."

"I want to examine River, as soon as possible." Simon added.

"Reckon that can be done afore we head out this mornin," Mal said.

River nodded and smiled at the Captain. He smiled back. Then Mal looked Jayne directly in the eye his face lost the smile, "Jayne. Afore that child is born. I expect to see a ring on Albatross' finger. Dong-ma?"

River frowned at the Captain while Jayne looked nervous. Mal continued, "I promised your Daddy, I'd take care o' you, River. That is part o' this."

River rolled her eyes and then smiled at Mal, "Yes, Captain Ba-ba."

Mal made a face while Inara and Kaylee giggled. Wash, Max and Zoë laughed out loud. Even Jayne grinned slightly.

"Y'all got work to be doin. Best be getting on it," Mal ordered.

XXXXXXXXXX

Several hundred yards away, a very expensive spaceborne yacht sat. The ships owner reclined in an expensive leather chair located in the ships main lounge. His wrinkled hands slowly turning the pages of a book. He looked up from his reading when one of his men approached, clearing his throat.

"Yes?"

"Sir.. There is a ship docked nearby. It is one of the ones you told us to keep a lookout for."

"Which ship is this?" the old man asked.

"It's a Firefly. Serenity."

The man set down his book quickly and stood much faster than his apparent age would have normally indicated.

"Serenity, you say? This is exciting news."

"I thought you would be pleased, Sir."

"Pleased? Yes I am. Very pleased. Keep a close eye on the ship, yes? I want to make the Captain suffer."

"Understood, Sir," the underling replied.

Adeli Niska smiled, "This is what I want you to do..."

XXXXXXXXXX

Wash, Zoë and Mal strolled down the street, heading the six blocks from the port to the planetary administration complex and the Marshals service offices.

"Ready to join the living, Wash?" Mal asked as they walked along.

The pilot chuckled, "That I am."

Zoë smiled and put her arm around her husband, "Been a long time comin."

Mal nodded, "That is has," Mal paused, "What role you wanna take on, Wash?"

"Role?

"I can bring you on as Ranger support personnel, Like Kaylee, Mia and Simon are. Or I can swear you in as a Ranger. Just one who flies the boat."

Wash glanced at his wife, "I'm not sure, Cap'n."

"We can switch you back to the other anytime you want. Just want to know what paperwork I gotta file."

"I got no idea on how to be a lawman," Wash replied.

"Think that makes you any different from the rest o' us, Husband," Zoë chuckled.

"There is that," Wash agreed.

"Pay is the same," Mal added.

"Pay? You mean we actually get paid?"

Zoë chuckled at her husband, "Yes, Dear. We get paid. Commonwealth gives us all a rather nice salary, pays for the fuel and repairs to Serenity and a budget for consumables like food."

"That would explain the real coffee and food that isn't molded protein," Wash grinned.

"That it does," Mal chuckled.

"Bein a Ranger means you get to carry a badge and have arrest powers. That's about the only difference," Zoë added.

"Inara's a Ranger... right?"

Mal nodded proudly, "She is."

Wash grinned, "Guess you better pin the badge on me, Mal."

Zoë smiled and kissed her husband's cheek, "I'm proud o' you."

Wash grinned as the trio entered the skyscraper that held the Marshal's offices.

XXXXXXXXXX

Bobbie parked the Mule in a space in the underground parking garage of the huge medical complex in Athens City. It also housed both the orphanage and children's services offices in addition to the state of the art hospital.

As the Capital of the entire Georgia system, Athens had the best in technology. And it was all new. Built over the last twenty years by the Alliance. Thirty years before, the world had been just an agricultural planet. Now it was nearly as built up as Persephone or Hera.

Inara and Bobbie hopped over the side of the mule while Jessie handed down Mikey and Allissa, before joining the older women herself.

Bobbie held Mikey in her arms while Inara and Jess walked holding hands with Allissa. The little girl looked up at Inara, "This is gonna make Bobbie our new Mama?"

Bobbie smiled as Mikey nuzzled her neck, "It will, Sweetie."

"Shiny," the little girl smiled, "Is Jess gonna still be our babysitter?"

Jessie chuckled, "Sure thing. Xue will help too."

"Good," Allissa declared.

"Eightieth floor," Inara said as they reached the lifts, hitting the button to summon one.

Unnoticed by the group. Four men waited in the shadows. Jessie didn't notice them due to the constant mental white noise generated by the thousands of minds nearby. That combined with her inexperience with her reading, she missed their stalkers.

The door to the lift opened, before the men could close the distance. The doors opened and the women and their charges stepped inside. The door closing behind them.

"What now?" one of the men asked his leader.

"We wait."

XXXXXXXXXX

Six hours later. After an examination of the children by the department's own physician and them spending time with a child psychologist. The process had moved on to Roberta herself.

The children's services agent looked over the top of her glasses at Bobbie and sighed, "What is your current employment?"

Bobbie scowled at the woman, fingering the badge on her jacket, "I am a Sargent in the Commonwealth Rangers."

"I see. Planet of residence?"

"I am originally from Belepheron but I currently reside on a ship. It's part of my job."

The screener clucked her tongue, "That is... unfortunate."

"What is?" Bobbie asked.

"Space is very dangerous. Not to mention the utter lack of educational opportunities."

Bobbie fumed, "There are already three teenagers on the boat. All are being tutored."

"By whom?"

"The ship's, Doctor, Pilot and my fellow Ranger, Miss Serra. Who you met earlier."

"What are their qualifications to teach?" The woman asked.

Bobbie growled and then composed herself, "A medical doctor who is a certified genius. The pilot is the Doc's younger sister who, I might ad earned a degree in physics at age twelve."

The screener tried to keep a stern look on her face, "And Miss... Serra is it? What are her qualifications?"

Bobbie smiled slightly, "Inara is a retired, Registered Companion. Before her current position, she was the Deputy House Priestess in charge of education at the training house on Aphrodite..."

The screener's face fell. Having a Companions guild certified educator certainly trumped the education argument. She tried a different tactic, "What of the dangers of space? Pirates and the like?"

Bobbie smirked slightly, "We arrest pirates. Every member of the crew is a sworn Ranger except for the teenagers and our medical and engineering staff."

Medical. That brings me to another point. Health care for the children."

"The afore mentioned doctor is board certified trauma surgeon and we have a registered nurse aboard with specialties in emergency and obstetrics medicine," Bobbie countered. Inara had prepped her for the interview.

"I see..."

"Anything else?" Bobbie asked.

"Personal history," the woman began, "Marital status?"

"Single."

"Sexual orientation?"

"Homosexual."

"No children of your own then..."

"No."

"Previous occupations?"

"Master Gunnery Sargent, Alliance Fleet Marines."

The woman looked surprised, "Parents?"

"Mom's still alive on Belepheron."

"I see. Anything else to add?"

Bobbie looked the woman in the eye, "Here's how I see it. I know your job is to make sure kids like Mikey and Allissa don't end up in the hands of slavers and other scum. Or with some molester. Believe me I know that. That said, I have a solid work history and..."

"Your sexual orientation worries me," the screener interrupted, "How do I know you will maintain the proper... distance when it comes to caring for a child, not your blood relative..."

Bobbie shot to her feet, a mask of rage on her face, "Nǐ tā mā de biǎo zi!" Bobbie snarled, "If we were in any other setting, you'd be on the floor right now!"

The screener leaned back in her chair and smirked at the former Marine, "That's the response I wanted to hear."

"Shenme?"

These are dangerous times. The transition of the government from the Alliance to the Commonwealth has been... interesting to say the least. The rules are a bit more stringent now. Your military service, Ms. Williams, would have been enough to guarantee the adoption before. Now, we have to make sure after what happened with the Academy."

The woman continued, "Alissa is very bright. I would say she is a genius herself. A child like that would have been a prime candidate for that horrid academy on Osiris. And the cover of an Alliance soldier or Marine looking to adopt would have been the the perfect front for that."

Bobbie smirked slightly, "Sister. Let me tell you something about the academy. I was one of the people to kick in the front door of the place and rescue the kids held there. That girl who came with us, Jessie. She was almost a student there herself. The pilot I mentioned? She was a student there. I gather you know the name River Tam from the news waves?"

"I do..."

"River is the pilot I'm talking about. And I can assure you that on Serenity, there isn't a single person who wouldn't lay down their life to protect those kids... Dong-ma?"

The screener leaned back in her chair and steepled her fingers, "You make a very convincing point. Very well. I will forward your request for the adoption of Allissa and Michael Paulette with a positive notation. The process takes seventy two hours. During that time, the children will stay here with us. Is that acceptable?"

Bobbie took a deep breath, "It is."

The woman stood and held out her hand, "Excellent. In three days, you will be Mike and Allissa's parent and guardian."

A wide grin split Bobbies face. She couldn't wait to tell Mia., "Thank you, Ms. Lee."

"Congratulations, Ms. Williams."

x

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. (Except for Maxine and the rest of my OC's. they're mine) I'm just playing. No money being made.

Continuing on the storyline I started with "New Blood " and "Guardians" Read those first so you will know who is who and what has happened in the 'Verse.

Warning: This storyline includes 'gasp' fem slash. It won't be graphic but I know some are offended by any depiction of homosexuality. If you don't like this kind of thing... stop reading right now. Same goes for my depiction of a Polyamory relationship.

AN: Takes place both in the future and post Guardians.

Tales of the Rangers

Chapter Eleven

Jessie was scared. She had lagged behind Bobbie and Inara as they exited the Children's Services offices. She had spotted a cute boy and had paused to speak with him for a few minutes. Inara had given the teen a stern look but followed it with a smile. Inara knew that Jessie was feeling a bit left behind since Xue's boyfriend was still on Serenity and the only boy she had show interest in was on Shinnon.

Bobbie had chuckled slightly and admonished Jessie to be as quick as she could. She had smiled back and agreed.

Now Jessie wasn't sure if hanging back had been a good thing or not.

She had exited the lift to see four men lifting the unconscious (she hoped) bodies of Inara and Bobbie into a waiting hover van. She had cried out and drew attention to herself and two of the men had started out after her.

Jessie ducked behind a parked hover car as the wave of energy from a stunner passed over her head. The energy blew the windows out of the hover.

Jessie scrambled behind another car, desperately tugging open her fanny pack to get to her gun. All the while, screaming in her mind to River for help. While still trying to keep moving and out of sight.

So far Jess hadn't heard a mental reply back. That also frightened the teenager. She didn't know if she was too far away or others had done something to River as well. Everyone was supposed to be off ship by now.

"Come on out, Blondie!" called out one of the men, "We ain't gonna hurt you... much."

Jess felt the reassuring grip of her pistol as she got her pack open. Maybe there was something to using a regular holster like Xue did all the time.

As quietly as she could, Jess eased off the safety like Jayne and Zoë had taught her. She was trapped in a corner of the parking garage hiding behind a piece of maintenance equipment.

"Sid! Hurry up!" called one of the men at the waiting hover van.

"Just a sec, Demetri! Soon as we get Blondie here..."

Sid's words died on his lips as he rounded the floor scrubber Jess was behind as a nine millimeter bullet crashed through his forehead and out the back of his skull. The gunshot echoed in the enclosed space.

The now dead man's partner swore and rounded the scrubber and shot Jess with his stunner before the shocked teen could recover enough from taking a life to try and shoot the second man.

Jess slumped unconscious from the stunner. The big man reached down to grab Jess when his world went dark.

"Ching-wah tsao duh liou mahng," said the redheaded woman who now stood over the unconscious thug.

Sarah McShane, aka Saffron Reynolds or Bridget Montgomery or Yolanda Haymer adjusted her grip on her cane. The eagle head top piece leaving a rather impressive dent in the head of the thug who had been trying to kidnap the girl.

Sarah ducked down with a grunt as a gunshot flew in her direction. She snapped up the blonde girl's gun and returned fire. Shattering one of the windows in the van.

Deciding discretion was the better part of valor, the gunmen piled into the van and sped away. Sarah noticed that the ID numbers on the rear of the vehicle had been covered.

"Damn," Sarah muttered as she painfully knelt to check on the girl. She was still recovering from the injuries she had received at the hands of slavers on Whitefall. Hence the cane she carried.

Sarah had been walking to her ground car after a physical therapy session at the hospital. She had stepped out of the elevator and into the middle of a gunfight. The men all screamed 'hired muscle' to Sarah. That meant the girl might be from money and perhaps there would be a reward for saving her. Sara never turned down a chance to make a little coin.

Laying on the hard concrete, Jess moaned.

"How you feeling, Sweetie?" Sarah asked.

"Uhhhhh," Jess moaned again.

The distant sounds of sirens told Sarah that the local law was on the way. She also thought she could hear the distant wine of a shuttle.

Jess suddenly snapped awake. Her eyes wide with fear, "Get away from me!" she cried out.

"Shhh, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you," Sarah said, trying to calm the girl.

"Bobbie, Inara!" Jess cried out.

"Inara?" Sarah said, her eyes widening in surprise, "Inara who?"

"Inara Serra," Jess said as she tried to sit up, "Those men took her and Roberta!"

"Oh, go-se," Sarah muttered as the sounds of pounding feet on concrete reached her ears.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Rutting hell!" Jayne thundered as he ran across the parking garage deck, River a step behind him.

Several security guards and local cops surrounded a groggy Jessie and what looked like Saffron. The cops turned to face the newcomers. The Sargent called out, "Identify yourselves!"

"River Tam and Jayne Cobb of the Commonwealth Rangers," River said as she and Jayne got close.

"River?" Jessie called out.

River quickly moved to the girls side, pulling her into a hug, "Shhh. It's okay. I saw everything..."

"I thought I was alone... I didn't hear you back," Jess sobbed into River's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Mei-mei. I didn't hear you at first. Simon was examining me..."

"What the hell happened?" Jayne asked the Sargent.

"This is a local matter, Ranger," the man replied.

Jayne growled, "Not when it involves members o' our crew."

"It was a kidnapping..." Sarah said quietly from where she stood off to the side. Flanked by a pair of police officers.

River looked up at the redhead and frowned, "The Captain is going to be very mad."

Jayne looked around, "Where the hell is 'Nara and Bobbie?"

"That's who was kidnapped," Sarah/Saffron replied.

Jess suddenly cried out, "I killed him!"

"Shhh sweetie," River comforted, "It's not your fault."

"I felt him die..." Jess sobbed.

Jayne looked the Sargent in the eye, "This is now a Ranger matter. Two o' our People have been taken. Makes it our deal. Dong-ma?"

"I still..."

"This is now a Rangers case," River nearly growled, "You will assist us as necessary. Please contact your forensics team immediately."

The gray haired Sargent looked down at the young woman who looked younger than his daughter, "Now see here, Missy..."

"Lady said we was was in charge," Jayne growled, "Now you gonna co-operate or do we gotta call your boss?"

The Sargent paled at the glare he was receiving from the big man with the big gun. These new Commonwealth Rangers had 'Verse wide jurisdiction and the government muscle to back them up.

"Fine..." the Sargent replied.

"What about her?" A second cop asked. Indicating Saffron/Sarah.

"She's with us," River declared.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Why are we stopping here?" Wash asked.

"Cause we need to pick up the new wedding rings," Zoë said as she dragged her husband inside the jewelry store.

Mal just grinned slightly and followed the pair inside. He also had a reason to visit the store. An order he had placed over the cortex just before they left Meadow was ready.

Mal walked over to the engagement ring case and signaled the saleswoman over, "Name's Malcolm Reynolds. I think you have something for me?"

The woman smiled, "Yes, Mr. Reynolds. It just came in this morning," she replied before heading into the back room.

"Sir?" Zoë asked as she and Wash moved over to the Captain's side.

"Must be goin feng-le," Mal muttered.

"Mal... are you getting an... engagement ring?" Wash asked.

Mal glared at his pilot, "What if I am?"

Wash grinned. He knew he had hit the target if Mal was getting defensive. "About gorram time, Sir," Zoë said, a slight smirk on her face.

Mal grumbled something obscene under his breath but cut himself off as the saleswoman returned, "Here you are, Sir."

Mal took the offered box and lifted the lid. Beside him Wash whistled in appreciation, "That's some rock, Mal."

"Inara will love it, Sir," Zoë added.

"Ya think so?" Mal asked.

"I think I'd marry you for a rock that big," Wash laughed. Mal grinned at him. He had so missed Wash's humor.

"Sorry, Wash. I don't swing that way."

"Damn. I guess I'll have to settle for my wife and her fiancé."

Mal made a face, "No details..."

Zoë chuckled as Mal swiped his credit chit to pay for the ring, "You get what you wanted?"

"We did, Sir," Zoë replied.

"Good..." Mal began to reply before his com cut him off, "This is the Captain..."

"Mal," Jayne's voice began, Almost hesitant in it's tone "'Nara and Bobbie got snatched outta the hospital parking garage."

"What?" Mal thundered.

"Four thugs. Jess was behind em a ways. Ambush. Girl got one of em and a... bystander knocked out another. River's gonna take a stroll through his brainpan soon as he's awake..."

"Where are you?" Mal asked.

"Third level o' the medical center's parkin garage. Havin some problems with the local law."

"We'll be there quick as we can, Jayne."

"Copy that..."

Mal shut the com off and stared at it for a moment before smashing it to pieces on the floor.

"We'll get em' back, Sir," Zoë stated. Barely containing her own anger.

"Get everyone else back to the ship. Might not be after more than just Inara and Roberta," Mal ordered.

"I'll drop you on the way back to Serenity," Wash said as he led the three of them back outside to the ground car they had rented.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mal erupted from the elevator. Zoë a step behind, "Report." Was all he said to Jayne.

The big man took a deep breath. He'd never seen Mal this mad before. Not even when he'd nearly shot him out the airlock after Ariel, "Jess said she saw four men loadin 'Nara and Bobbie in'ta a hover van. Hwoon-dahn's spotted her and tried to get her with a stunner."

As Jayne paused for breath, River continued, "Jess was able to shoot one of her assailants. Killing him..."

Mal looked to where a sheet covered body lay on the cold concrete of the garage floor, "She's okay? Where is the Ni-zi?"

"She is being checked out in the Emergency Department," River continued.

"Anyone with her?" Zoë asked.

"Bunch a cops," Jayne replied, "And your former blushin bride..."

"Saffron?" Zoë asked while Mal's jaw dropped.

"Helped to save Jess," River added quickly.

"What about the one you said got knocked out?" Mal asked.

"Also in the ER. Has a skull fracture from Sarah's cane," River said.

"Sarah?"

"Saffron's real name, Zoë," Mal said. His visage changed slightly, "Get every ship in port landlocked. 'Cept for Serenity."

"Already done, Captain," River reported.

Mal nodded while his mind raced. He looked to where several local cops and crime scene techs were still working, "Anything, River?"

She shook her head, "I will have to wait until the man Sarah knocked out awakens. And Bobbie and Inara must still be unconscious since I cannot feel them."

Mal frowned, "Lets go see iffin' the son-of- bitch is awake..."

XXXXXXXXXX

Adeli Niska wasn't pleased. Not only had two of his men failed to return from their mission. They had taken one of the wrong women. From reports on the cortex, Niska had learned that Malcolm Reynolds and Inara Serra had become an item. The second problem was that the dark skinned woman who now lay unconscious in his yacht's torture room was not Zoë Washburn but anther dark skinned woman that he didn't know.

He turned to one of his underlings, "Find out who she is," he ordered. Indicating the still form of Bobbie.

"At once, Sir," the man nearly trembled. Niska had been so incensed by the failure that the old man had taken a knife and gutted one of the returning retrieval team. Leaving the man to bleed to death while his partner and brother watched. Promising the surviving sibling that he would not enjoy his chat with the boss later.

As the man hurried away, Niska called out, "Hold please... tell the Captain I want to leave immediately for Ezra."

"At once, Mr. Niska."

XXXXXXXXXX

Mal stormed into the Athens City Hospital ER like a force of nature. Anyone who had eyes could see he was mad. Anyone who knew him knew angry didn't cover it. Zoë shared a look with Jayne. They hadn't seen Mal this angry since they had found Shepherd Book on Haven.

'_Heaven help whoever did this because I'm not holding back either_,' Zoë thought.

"Sir... you can't go in there!" called out a nurse as Mal simply walked through the doors to the treatment area.

Zoë turned to the woman, "Commonwealth Rangers and yes we can."

The nurse stood in shock as the two men and two women simply walked into the treatment area proper.

Mal stood still in the middle of the bustling area looking around until he spotted a collection of local cops. Mal stormed off in their direction, "Who's in charge here?"

A man in a suit looked at Mal, "I am."

"And you are?" Mal asked. His limited patience nearly at an end.

"Captain Antonis Angelos. Athens City Constabulary. And you?"

Mal lost a little of his fire, "Captain Malcolm Reynolds, Commonwealth Rangers."

The suited man nodded, "Captain..."

"You find out anything?" Mal said. Cutting off the man.

Angelos frowned slightly but understood. He'd be the same if any of the men or women under his command were in similar peril. "The man is from off world. Has a short but rather brutal criminal record. Last known address was Ezra."

"Ezra?" Mal asked. A sinking feeling suddenly forming in the pit of his stomach.

"Yes. On some Skyplex there..."

Mal and Zoë shared a look while Jayne swore under his breath, "Niska," Mal nearly whispered.

"Adeli Niska?" Captain Angelos asked. A bolt of fear running through his own frame. The name Niska was well known in the Georgia system.

Mal nodded as his knees suddenly got weak. The thought of Inara in that man's clutches...

"Back in the Alliance days," Zoë began. Her voice even. Hiding her own anger, "We had a couple of run ins with Niska."

"I'm guessing you all weren't always cops," Angelos said.

"Good guess," Jayne rumbled.

River spoke up, "Captain. I believe we should check the port for any ships with either Ezra registrations or destinations filed."

Mal dropped into a chair, "Yeah... you do that, Tross." Mal said as he pulled the engagement ring he had just purchased out of his pocket and flipped open the lid. Staring at the diamond, "You do that..."

XXXXXXXXXX

Wash was pacing around the cargo bay while Kaylee tried to comfort a sobbing Mia. Wash looked over to where his daughter and her boyfriend were cleaning their guns. The pilot shook his head and muttered, "Spending too much time with Jayne..."

Simon walked into the bay, the pistol on his hip sticking out like a sore thumb, "Any word?"

Wash shook his head and absently fingered the new badge pinned to his pilots vest. His own pistol snug in a shoulder holster, "Nothing yet."

"Captain's gonna be mad..." Kaylee trailed off.

"I don't think mad is a strong enough word, Kaylee," Wash replied. Simon nodded in agreement.

"Jess is okay?" Xue asked.

Simon nodded, "I just spoke with the hospital. She was hit with a stunner but she'll be fine."

"I get my hands on the hwoon-dahn's who hurt her..." Xue trailed off as she saw the look her father gave her when she swore, "What?"

Wash chuckled slightly, "Sorry, Ni-zi."

Xue set down her pistol and nearly ran to her father, "Inara and Bobbie are gonna be okay... right?"

Wash pulled Xue into a hug, "I hope so, Daughter... I hope so."

XXXXXXXXXX

Bobbie's eyes snapped open. Her Marine training immediately kicked in and she tried to get up. Unfortunately she was strapped down to a table.

"Struggling will get you nowhere, Miss," said a heavily accented voice.

"Who the hell are you?" Bobbie snarled.

"I am Adeli Niska. Tsk, tsk. Such a fierce woman. So much like Mrs. Washburn..."

"Who?" Bobbie asked.

Niska lost his facade of civility and roughly grabbed Bobbie by her short hair, slamming her head hard against the table. She saw stars, "Don't play game with me, yes? I know you come from Serenity."

"You are a dead man," Bobbie growled as her vision cleared.

"I think not. But your Captain Reynolds. He will be. As will Mrs. Washburn. And the rest of his crew. Eventually. I am going to take my time. I intend to enjoy this."

Bobbies next retort died on her lips when she turned her head to follow Niska's movement around the room. Laying strapped to a table nearby was the still body of Inara. With an evil smile. Niska picked up a large knife and drew the backside of the blade down the front of Inara's shirt. Glancing at Bobbie, He moved the knife to Inara's neck.

"Keep away from her or so help me I'll carve your heart out with a pair of chopsticks!"

Niska chuckled, "Not to worry. I have no intention of harming Mr. Reynolds woman without his presence."

Bobbie relaxed slightly until with a quick flip of his wrist, the sharp knife sliced away the long single braid Inara had tied her hair into. Bobbie swore at the old man.

Niska grinned as he held up the nearly three foot length of hair, "No real harm anyway."

Niska spoke something in a language Bobbie didn't know and a man entered from somewhere behind her, "Send this to Serenity," Niska said in English as he handed over the braid.

The man quickly nodded and left. "Now, Back to you. What is your name?"

"Rut you!" Bobbie replied.

Niska reached out and took hold of bobbies left pinky, "What is your name?"

Bobbie stared the old man in the eye, "Pok-guy!"

Niska snapped the finger back and Bobbie screamed.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. (Except for Maxine and the rest of my OC's. they're mine) I'm just playing. No money being made.

Continuing on the storyline I started with "New Blood " and "Guardians" Read those first so you will know who is who and what has happened in the 'Verse.

Warning: This storyline includes 'gasp' fem slash. It won't be graphic but I know some are offended by any depiction of homosexuality. If you don't like this kind of thing... stop reading right now. Same goes for my depiction of a Polyamory relationship.

AN: Takes place both in the future and post Guardians.

Tales of the Rangers

Chapter Twelve

Maxine strolled casually down the docks. She wore her long gray coat against the rain. It also kept her weapons hidden. She was looking for ships that might be trying to take off even though there was a port wide land lock in effect.

Several vessels were running their engines at low power. Three freighters and a pair of expensive yachts. Frowning, Max headed for the port office a score of yards away.

Maxine stepped through the door and flashed her badge and ID to the security man at the front desk. He nodded and admitted Max to the rear office. She was just in time to hear the ground controller arguing with the Captain of one of the land locked ships.

"... I must insist that the land lock on my ship be lifted at once!" the Captain on the wave screen nearly shouted.

"I'm sorry, Captain," the controller replied looking over to where the slightly damp Maxine stood, "but all ships in port are land locked until inspections have been completed."

"Why do we need to be inspected. This is a private vessel."

The controller was becoming irritated, "All ships means all ships. Freighters have priority before private vessels due to time sensitive cargo shipments."

The man on the screen growled something and then looked the controller in the eye, "My employer is very much in a hurry. Can we come to some kind of... agreement?"

The controller glanced over at Maxine who nodded. The man gulped once and then looked back at the Captain, "What kind of agreement?"

"Of the monetary kind. A cursory inspection held in a timely manner would be appreciated."

Maxine moved behind the wave monitor on the controllers desk and nodded again.

The controller smiled, "I think we are in agreement. I cannot get away from my desk but one of my... assistants will conduct the inspection."

"How will we know this assistant?" the Captain asked.

"She has red hair."

"When can we expect this assistant?"

Max held up four fingers.

"Forty, forty five minutes? It's the best I can do."

"Very well," the irate Captain replied as he cut the wave.

"Thanks," Max smiled at the man.

"I hope I don't get in trouble for this."

Max shook her head, "Nope. You're doing the Commonwealth a service. Might just be able to arrange for the offered bribe to be turned into a ... reward."

The controller smiled, "Thanks."

"No problem. By the way. What's that ship's, filed destination?"

"Ezra..."

XXXXXXXXXX

Mal stalked into Serenity's cargo bay, followed by Jayne, River, and a still shaken Jessie.

"Report!" Mal snarled.

Wash glanced at Zoë before he started to speak, "Kaylee's got us ready to fly if we need to. Xue's on the bridge. Scott is helping Kaylee and Simon and Mia are prepping the infirmary."

"Max?" Mal asked tersely.

"Right here, Cap," Max said as she jogged up the ramp.

"What ya' got?"

"Private yacht. Eleven slips west o' here. Is in a big hurry to leave. Offered the ground controller a bribe to lift the land lock. Had him agree. They're expecting a cursory inspection in about half an hour."

"Think it's the one?" Mal asked.

"Bound for Ezra," Max replied.

River and Jess suddenly gasped out in pain.

"Baby girl?" Jayne asked River as Jess sagged against Maxine.

River focused slightly, "Bobbie is awake."

"Nara?" Mal asked.

"Nothing..."

"Bobbie's scared. Not for herself but for Inara..." Jessie whispered.

"It's Niska," River added.

Mal's face clouded with fury until he saw the pain it was causing his junior reader, "Head on up to the bridge, Jess," Mal said. Softening his voice, "Xue's been right worried on you."

The teen nodded and ran for the stairs.

"Everyone else here. Load up. You too Wash." Mal ordered.

The pilot nodded. The thought of Inara and Bobbie in the hands of Niska made his blood boil. Remembering his own time being tortured by the hwoon-dahn, "He dies this time."

"Damn straight, Husband," Zoë replied.

Max tossed Wash a shotgun, "Got that right, Husband."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Is this Serenity?" a young man wearing the uniform of a courier asked timidly.

"It is," Zoë said as she walked down the ramp to the boy. The young man gulped when he saw all the firepower the woman was carrying.

"I have a delivery for Malcolm Reynolds..."

Mal quickly moved to Zoë's side, "I'm Reynolds."

"Sign here, Sir," the delivery boy said nervously.

Mal looked at the young man as he signed, "Sorry, Son. We're Commonwealth Rangers."

The boy seemed to relax with that information, "Very good sir," he replied as he handed over a large envelope. As soon as it was in Mal's hands the delivery boy turned away and nearly ran from the ship.

Zoë and Mal shared a look and Mal carefully tore open the envelope.

"Gun-hoe-tze-bee-dio-se!" Mal growled as he pulled a dark braid from the envelope. It was clearly Inara's. A piece of paper fluttered to the deck and Zoë picked it up.

River scowled and Jayne swore under his breath. Max let out a little gasp. Wash just turned red with anger.

Zoë read the note aloud, "You have sullied my reputation. Come alone in three days. Or I will sully more than Ms. Serra's hair. Signed: Niska."

"He ain't getting three days with her. This ends now," Mal snarled, "Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXX

"What do you mean... inspection!" Niska thundered at his ship's Captain.

"Sir... all ships are land locked. I was forced to bribe the ground controller to allow a cursory inspection to get it lifted. They should be here in about fifteen minutes."

"I prokletí na vás a všechny své předky!" Niska swore in Czech.

"Not going to plan, Niska?" Bobbie taunted from the rack she was now bound to in the middle of the room. Niska's men had stripped her and then the boss had begun to work Bobbie over with a flogger before the Captain had interrupted. Blood oozed from the gashes across her abdomen and chest.

With a snarl, Niska picked up a large wooden mallet and slammed it against Bobbie's shin. She screamed as the bones in her left lower leg snapped.

XXXXXXXXXX

River stumbled slightly as they made their way across the wet concrete of the landing pads.

"Tross?" Mal asked as they got close to Niska's ship.

"Niska is angry. Taking it out on Roberta..."

Jayne growled while Zoë and Maxine tightened the grips on their weapons.

"Max," Mal began, "Niska don't know you or River. You'll be in plain sight. While the rest of us pounce."

"Got it, Cap," Max replied, handing her shotgun to Wash.

They approached carefully. This part of the docks was clean and tidy. Only the odd ground crewman and ship crewmen were visible. The rain and falling twilight made visibility beyond a few yards difficult.

Beyond Niska's vessel, Mal was glad to see the vehicles of the Athens' Marshal's service waiting behind another ship a score of yards away from their target. They were the backup.

With a glance at River, Max and the younger woman stepped in front the main hatchway to Niska's ship and pushed the signal button.

'Who are you?" asked the crewman who opened the airlock hatch. Max and River were quick to notice the sub machine gun strapped across the man's chest.

"Port control," Max replied in a bored voice, "Need to speak with the Captain before the inspection."

"Wait here," the man replied gruffly before keying up his com and speaking quietly in a language Max didn't understand.

"Captain will be here momentarily," the man said after a few seconds.

"We'll wait." Max replied.

A moment later, a tall man Max recognized from the wave screen in the controllers office entered the airlock and stepped partially out of the ship. He immediately noticed Max's red hair, "Are you here for the inspection?"

"We are," Max replied, smiling slightly.

The Captain smiled himself and handed over a small envelope, "These are the ships... papers..."

Max reached up and instead of grabbing the envelope, latched onto the Captain's wrist and hauled him through the hatch and onto the ground. Before the crewman could react. River fired once with her silenced pistol. Dropping the crewman to the ground. Dead.

The Captain started to swear and regain his feet when Jayne's fist smashed him down. Nearly knocking him unconscious.

As he tried to regain his bearings, a booted foot came down on his throat, "You got one chance to answer this right," Mal growled and pushed down with his foot to emphasize his displeasure, "How many crew and where's Niska?"

"I'm not telling... Urk!" Mal stepped harder.

I have it Captain," River said, "Twelve crew. Ten now. Niska is in the aft hold. That is where his 'Playroom' is.

Mal almost shot Niska's Captain but instead, pulled his foot back and kicked him in the temple. Knocking the man unconscious. Mal was a lawman now. Niska's life may be forfeit but those that survived this little operation among Niska's men would face trial.

"Lets go." Mal ordered, "Leave this piece of go-se for the Marshals.

XXXXXXXXXX

Bobbie moaned in pain as Niska manipulated her leg. Niska had used the mallet over and over again. Just below Bobbie's left knee was now nothing but a bloody mess that used to be her leg.

"Tsk, tsk ," Niska said, "This is the problem. Women have such low pain tolerance compared to men. Yes?"

"Go... to... hell..." Bobbie moaned out.

Niska chuckled, "Not today I think."

"Never... know..."

"Hmm. You do make a valid point. One never knows." Niska turned away and keyed the intercom," Captain. Why haven't we left yet?"

His only answer was static.

Grumbling under his breath, Niska made his way to the door and opened it. The guard outside stood at attention, "Sir?"

"Find out why the intercom is not working."

"At once, Sir"

Smiling, Niska turned back to Roberta, "Now my dear. Shall we see the real you?"

Bobbie gathered what strength she had left and laughed, "The real me will... have your guts... for garters..."

Niska chuckled, "Spirit you have. Very good. Much like Mr. Reynolds."

Before Bobbie could reply, Niska kicked out her right knee. Causing her weight to fall onto the remains of her other leg. With a scream, Bobbie dropped until her bound arms stopped her fall. In the process dislocating both shoulders. She passed out from the pain.

Unseen behind Niska. Inara awoke. Groggily she opened her eyes. In horror she heard Bobbie scream and then fall unconscious.

Niska clucked his tongue, "Pity... I had hoped to hurt you more..."

Carefully, Inara tried to move. She was surprised when se realized she wasn't bound. As Niska turned around, she feigned unconsciousness. She could smell his breath when he leaned over her. It took all of Inara's control to not react.

"It is a shame I am having to wait to enjoy your company Ms. Serra. But it will be much more satisfying to do things to you in Mr. Reynolds presence..."

The Intercom suddenly squawked once before a crewman's frightened voice was heard, "Mr. Niska! We've been board..." the intercom went dead.

"Zatraceně parchante!" Niska swore as he turned away.

Inara chanced opening one eye and saw that Niska was moving away, across the compartment. Sizing the opportunity, she shakily sat up and looked around for a weapon. Anything she could use.

Bobbie moaned. Drawing Niska's attention.

Inara pounced. There was a large knife lying on an instrument tray halfway between Inara and Niska. Staggering, Inara reached for the knife. Instead she knocked the tray over. Causing Niska to snap around.

"Ahh, Ms. Serra. Awake at last."

Inara reached for the knife but Niska kicked it away, laughing, "Nice, that is not. I thought the Guild trained you better than that..."

Niska's words were cut off when Inara's fist slammed into his crotch. With a gasp, Niska bent over. Sizing the opportunity, Inara grabbed the fallen tray and brought it down on Niska's skull. Stunning him but failing to render him unconscious.

Inara scrambled on her hands and knees to where Niska had kicked the knife. Just as her hands closed around the hilt. A shadow fell over her, "Go-se."

One of Niska's men stood there with a gun in his hands. He leered at Inara. Shifting his grip on the gun, he raised it to strike Inara while stepping on the blade of the knife.

As he raised his hand. The man's head suddenly exploded. And his body slumped to the floor.

Inara looked up to see Jayne Cobb holding a still smoking Vera in his hands, "You okay, Nara?"

Inara sagged to the floor in relief, "I am now..."

Niska had regained his wits and started to stand. He fumbled for a small pistol in his coat pocket. Just as he pulled it out. Another shot echoed in the small room and Niska screamed as the bullet from Mal's gun shattered the pistol and his hand.

Wide eyed, Niska tried to stop the flow of blood from his hand, "No... get away."

"What's the matter, Niska?" Mal snarled, "Not able to take what you dish out?"

"Nechte mě vás parchante!"

Mal's gun snapped up and pointed at Niska's head, his finger caressing the trigger, "Give me one reason I shouldn't kill you right now," he snarled.

"I didn't kill your woman..."

"Wrong answer."

Mal's finger finished the trigger pull and the gun fired. Blood and gray matter exploded from the back of Niska's head.

Mal pulled the trigger again and again until his gun was empty. What was left of Niska's skull looked like hamburger.

"Think... ya got...'im... Cap..." Bobbie groaned out.

"Kwin-gwe-je deh! Bobbie!" Mal yelled, "Jayne!"

Quickly, Mal and Jayne undid the restraints holding Bobbie up and as gently as they could laid her on the floor. Mal pulled off his coat and draped it over her, "We got ya' Bobbie."

With the weight off her dislocated shoulders and shattered leg, she could breath easier, "Bout time... you got here."

Mal smiled slightly, "I like to make a grand entrance."

"Oh, Roberta," Inara said as she knelt net to the former Marine.

"You... okay, 'Nara?"

Inara nodded, tears on her face, "I'm fine."

"Good... reckon I'm gonna pass out now..." Bobbie breathed before closing her eyes.

Mal looked up, "Jayne! Go fetch that medic the Marshals got with em' and get an ambulance."

"On the way, Cap."

XXXXXXXXXX

The crew gathered in the Athens City Medical Center's waiting room. Kaylee hugging and comforting Mia as best she could.

Xue was sniffling in Scott's lap as they sat in a chair. Jessie sat next to the young couple. Trying to block out everyones emotions. River stood nearby. Ready to render assistance to the younger reader.

Wash sat blank faced on a sofa while Zoë and Maxine paced back and forth nearby.

Due to his reinstated medical license and experience. Simon had scrubbed up to assist the local surgeons work on Bobbie.

Mal and Inara were still in the ER. Being guarded by Jayne. Even thought Inara assured Mal she was fine, he had insisted she be checked out.

"Will you two stop pacing..." Wash began, "You're going to wear a groove in the floor."

Max and Zoë stopped, "Sorry," the two women said in unison.

"Come here," Wash replied holding out his arms.

The crew scattered about the room weren't surprised when Zoë settled up to her husbands right side. They were however, when Maxine did the same on his left. Wash sighed slightly and hugged them both.

After a few minutes of quiet. Except for Mia's nearly silent sobs, the door opened and Mal entered. Inara at his side and Jayne bringing up the rear.

"You okay, 'Nara?" Kaylee asked. Looking up from Mia.

"I'm alright, Mei-mei," Inara said shakily.

Mal looked around and didn't see Simon, "Any word?"

"None yet, Sir," Zoë replied.

Mal nearly did a double take when he saw how Max was snuggled up against Wash. Her head on the pilot's shoulder.

Mia looked up from Kaylee's hug and her face clouded, "Why?" the nurse nearly shouted, "Why are you whole and Bobbie is in there fighting for her life?"

"Mia..." Mal began but Inara shushed him.

The former companion teared up and dropped to her knees in front of the grieving woman, "Niska was saving me for later. He wanted to hurt me in front of Mal. To make it more cruel. I'm so sorry this happened, Mia..."

Mia reached out and pulled Inara into an embrace, crying again. Making room, Kaylee rose and moved over to Jessie.

Mal inwardly seethed. He wished Niska was still alive so he could kill him again. Mia had been through so much in the last half a year. Being taken as a slave. Her mother killed in the doing. Being raped and now. Just as she had found some happiness. This happened.

Mal wondered if it was all his fault...

"Not your fault," River said quietly at the Captain's side.

"Still. Seems like a dark cloud follows me about, 'Lil Albatross."

"Aw hell, Mal," Jayne said as he walked over from the door, "Just a little rain is all. Bobbies strong. She'll come through this."

Mal sighed and looked to where Mia was still sobbing on Inara's shoulder, "She better..."

TBC

Czech Translations:

I prokletí na vás a všechny své předky = I curse upon you and all your ancestors

Zatraceně parchante = God damn son of a bitch

Nechte mě vás parchante = Get away from me, you son of a bitch


End file.
